


Melted hearts

by Raquel_Marquina



Category: Christmas Romance - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Apres Ski Party, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings on fire, Forbidden Love, Friendship on proof, Passion, Romantic Friendship, Unwanted/ Wanted baby, Winter Romance, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquel_Marquina/pseuds/Raquel_Marquina
Summary: Sandra was out of reach for him!He had to finally remove her from his head, from his thoughts.From now on and forever !!Only through cotton wool did he realize that the said man had actually just spoken to him, but that he hadn't recorded a single word of the sentence, so that he had to ask again, ashamed, what he had said.Marco patiently repeated the sentence, mentioning that he had noticed how much Fabian liked Sandra and that he did not know what to think of it.Silence spread between the the two man,  added by  a cloud of smoke and the smell of alcohol, after a few minutes.A serious "Do you drink because I feel something for your girlfriend or because your affair is expecting a child from you. Or do you drink because you don't know how to tell Sandra that the woman you are fucking more often than herself, is her best friend? " flew over Fabian's lips when he had already drank the first glass, whereby he immediately regretted his honesty and attributed it to the increased alcohol consumption that evening.In a sober state, he would not have verbalized any of the words he just said.And he was aware of that.
Relationships: Eva Helene Zettler/ Marco Karl Esposito, Sandra Schmidt/ Fabian Tobias Winter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Intro

We are located at the parking lot of a High school in West-Styria. Precisely it's the one in Voitsberg. 

It had started to snow a little overnight, finally setting a thin wet blanket over the landscape and turning it into a glittering white. 

The Christmas holidays ended today, which meant that it's time, for students and teachers all over Austria, to work again.

Well... not for the 5 years from this High school. They had the privilege to extend their holidays for a week, as the winter sports week for this year takes place in this following week. 

After much deliberation and sometimes very headed discussions with the director, the three professors Winter, Schmidt and Zettler had prevailed. So the stay in a ski and cross-country center in Trentino was granted.

That meant, that all participating students would spend a week in Italy. But the divided teacher hardly doubt, that their students would recognize any differends. 

6 supervisors were assigned for the winter sports week and so it happened that on Monday after the holidays all colleagues arrived at the meeting place in front of the gymnasium. 

The only one who wasn't present was Sandra Schmidt, one of the organizers.

Fabian Winter, a good friend and colleague of the absent professor, already recognized it and let his gaze wander restless over the area. 

He also asked his colleagues if anyone had contact with her today.

But this was not the case so it didn't help him.He sighted slightly and knew, that he care a way too much about Sandra, to describe his care as friendship.

But instead of showing his feelings to her he tried to dub the fact. 

It would never be more than a good friendship between him and this amazing woman! He had to accept that! 

And that has to happen right away. 

The majority of the students were already present and the bus had already stopped, so that the drivers could start loading the passengers luggage. Actually time for the professor to shine with her presence.

"Fabian she's here, no need to worry!" a colleague and good friend of the professor calmed him down and pointed to a gray car, slightly polluted by the snow.

In there a young couple in their mid-twenties. Immediately Fabian don't even recognized the man in the machine and had only eyes for his colleague, who sat in the passenger seat. He wached her carefully. 

Her brunette hair was slightly disheveled, the dark brown eyes he had been sinking in more and more recently were stressed and widened with discomfort, while the winter jacket, that hid her slender frame was still half open and she was brushing her hair with her hair-brush.

The car was still rolling out when the otherwise cheerful woman jumped out of it and slammed the car door with all of there power. 

The Austrian hurriedly closed the jacket and stowed her brush in her handbag before opening the tailgate of the car and shouldering her luggage. she didn't noticed that the man, who was driving the car had also stepped into the open. 

That was the reason, she jerked quiet shocked when his hand touched her shoulder determined. But he was not deterred or intimidated by the professor's reaction. 

The man pulled Sandra even closer to him and looked at her unreadable look. "Do not embarrass me Marco!" was all that came almost with a hiss and a clear warning over her lips. 

At the same time she tried to wriggle out of that embrace and shot deadly looks at him, which said more than a thousand words.

Now, after trying for the third time to get out of this and to escape the strong grip of the was Marco, the petite but normal-sized woman realized that she was simply too weak to face her partner. 

So she gave up trying to defend herself against his grip.

"We're not going to argue about him now, are we?" said Marco and had begun to talk a little more quietly with a soft voice. 

In his gaze was love, while he tried to find a contact with his slightly smaller girlfriend. 

Her words that implied that this would obviously be the case, and that he should just leave her alone, that she didn't understand that he didn't trust her, were ending with a reproach "I love you!". 

Her strikt, and almost angry tone floated over the entire parking lot of the High school. 

Sandra had barely ended her sentence, when she gets interrupted by the tender and soft, velvety lips of her friend, who apologized.

A resigned sigh escaped the lips of the pretty woman. She didn't really want to forgive him so quickly, but couldn't escape the tenderness of the kiss and returned it like it was given to her. 

Smiling, Marco carefully deepened it and wrapped his arm a little bit more about the thin waist of his girlfriend.

"I trust you, it's just ... If you do this together with your colleague Winter, I already know what will happen!" whispered quietly, so nobody could follow his words.

When the slightly larger man expressed this, he also realized the response, which came in the form of a head shaking. 

"Exactly ... nothing!" Sandra immediately reiterated her testimony before hugging him lovingly one last time.

This happened in a way that shows, that she was searching for support. 

Out of the corner of her eye, the brunette woman realized that Fabian gazed almost jealous to their direction. But in the moment she didn't care. 

She loves Marco! And even though, she felt a strange feeling that told her, that she was making a huge mistake. 

A feeling that forbade her to continue hugging her boyfriend and screaming for Fabian's near.

A kind of closeness, as only a hug or a kiss could give it to her.

In general, Sandra had to admit that the kind of feelings she had been expressing to Fabian for some time now were more than friendship.

Almost, as if the professor were trying to drown out her thoughts and feelings she briefly intensified the hug. 

Maybe it was an attempt to show her heart that it was Marco she belonged to, not Fabian. She released the embrace carefully the embrace, but not the contact. 

With a clear voice, the petite woman now suggested to her friend that she would miss him a lot, before she turned away with an apologetic smile and with her luggage to goin the others. 

With a smile she stepped forward her friends from University, in her usual joyful way, though she did not feel like it at all. 

She was even rather annoyed. Well...she did not even know why. 

So she decided, that they deserve better and gave each of the two ladies a friendly hug that was meant to express the joy of going on this winter sports week with them. 

The young woman immediately noticed that she failed in hiding her real feelings, when Eva looked at her sternly shortly after they had parted. She knew her best friend very well.

The professor also recognized that in the relationship between her and Marco, things did not go so smoothly and that the couple ket slipping into arguments. 

she had to admit, that she was not entirely innocent of this situation, since she had been having an affair with her best friend's partner for some time now. 

Not to mention, that she fell in love with the romantic, charming and handsome half-Italian and that he returned her feelings. 

Still, she did not want Sandra to suffer. Appraisingly, she held her colleague in front of her extended hands and asked her sensitively, what was going on. 

Inside her was the uncomfortable, but stubborn thought that the woman in front of lied to herself, That worried Eva und hurted her very much. 

She hated it, to see her suffer and felt very bad. In no case was Sandra allowed to get behind her secret meetings with her partner!

Once again on that day, the person in question uttered a sigh and, though she did not want to, kept her good colleague's eye contact. 

Without the need to think twice, Sandra tried to cheep her voice strong and happy, realizing she was seeing through her colleague's eyes.

Alone on the face of her friend, Sandra noticed that her words were given no faith and that Eva didn't like to be lied. 

Her heart filled with sadness. She replied a little harsh and was now really worried about her colleague.

For weeks, the professor felt that something had changed in her best friend. 

For quite some time, her mood changed from incredibly happy to deeply sad, as well as irritable and monosyllabic or buttery and talkative.

Maybe that was one of the reasons why the situation between her and Marco was so strained. Although the professor was not hoping for a divorce, she could not help but be pleased with the fact that Sandra and Marco had themselves nothing to say. 

She knew that this was selfish and arrogant, but she finally wanted Marco to be hers. The affair that had developed when they accidentally went out together was just beautiful and made them float on clouds. 

Although they hated this fact and yet he made them just the happiest people in the world and drove Sandra and Marco more and more apart.

Alone the scene, which took place 5 minutes ago in the parking lot of the High school, let the same-aged Woman understand that in the relationship of Sandra and Marco wasn't everything right and that they that evening not everything went perfectly and the two slowly but surely were living against each other.

In the end the couple finally kissed, but Marco's excessive jealousy and the fact that he could not separate his feelings for her and this feelings for Sandra, made Eva suspicious. 

She had met the same age man as a balanced, considerate and obliging manager of a successful company, which immediately left an incredibly likeable impression on the black-haired woman. 

The most important thing for Eva, however, was that she could see the enormous love and affection for her colleague and good friend in the glint of his eyes, which calmed her immensely. 

The discussion, however, which would almost degenerate into a hassle and Fabian's clearly jealous glances when his colleague and friend kissed and hugged, showed the professor a very different side of the relationship between her friend and the manager.

A side that she disliked and liked, if she was honest. 

In addition, Sandra's relationship with her colleague Fabians, was the biggest gray area. If she didn't know better, she would say that both, her best friend and her good colleague are considered to falling in love with each other.

"Marco is jealous of Fabian.He said, if we work even closer together, I'm going cheating on him!" sayed the woman, who was still stressed out by the just ended disagreement, slightly annoyed, but lowered her voice, so that nobody except of Eva could hear. 

Immediately, the head from the professor, who taught Italian and Spanish, turned to Sandra. Her instincts aren't wrong.

"And are his doubts justified?" Asked the good friend and colleague Sandras immediately the key question, which interested her very much. 

As soon as the professor realized what question her colleague had just asked her and that she was expecting an honest answer, Sandra flinched, so that she didn't really want to recognize the uncertainty in her eyes. 

That look was enough and for Eva it was clear that her question was inwardly answered with a yes. Her heart was about to jump out of her chest with happiness.

Now she knew that Marco was hers, but knew that she had to face the woman in front of her with a more appropriate response than joy and enthusiasm.

Shocked, the slightly taller Austrian to see if she was right and noticed alone at the look Sandra's silent approval.

"So it's Fabian?" wispered Eva, almost incredulously, while her eyes still clung to Sandra, looked for the opposite of what she said, but didn't find it.

Although her eyes and her whole posture showed the complete opposite, Sandra started to protest in a loud and relentless, as well as dissatisfied voice. suddenly this unbelievable irritation came, she could not explain herself at the moment. 

However, she just mastered her actions!

Quietly silent, but all the more serious and threatening, she started to answer.

Of course not! How do you feel about it, Me and Fabian are just friends, nothing more, nothing less what's so hard to understand?" she hissed seriously and looked at her. 

The professor had crossed her arms under her breasts to underline her words. 

Her best friend was about to say something as contrary, realizing that her colleague was not completely telling the truth when she saw out of the corner of her eye that the professor they were talking about was quietly from behind to her best friend.

Loving and careful, not to scare Sandra, Fabian put his hands over her eyes and took away her unbelievably important sight. A big smile appeard on the lips of Austrian woman, while she turned to her colleague. 

He was at the same age and gave him an equally warm hug as she did it toEva and Natalie.

Suddenly, the irritation had left her body, giving way to unrestrained joy and gentleness. The slightly smaller woman snuggled up to Fabian, enjoying every second of her body touching his.

This chance took advantage of the same age man and buried his head in her hair, so that he was fogged by the smell of her hair, which smelled of vanilla. 

The most wonderful smell in the world the professor of IT and sports found that only her own, combined with a touch of floral fragrance could surpass. 

With a big smile, he greeted his colleague and overwhelmed her with compliments, which indicated that she looked pretty and healthy. 

Reluctantly, he broke away from Sandra and so now again a respectful distance between the two adults prevailed. His heart beat in the meantime at least three or four times with joy, he tried to dub, what he even succeeded. 

The idea that the excessive closeness to each other was wrong and absolutely forbidden.

A soft "Thank you!" came almost too carefully over Sandra's lips. 

There was nothing more she could reciprocate on the admittedly sweet compliments, and although she was terrified to watch, she could not stop herself from blushing and suddenly finding the ground in front of her incredibly interesting. 

Smiling, Fabian pulled the petite woman more to himself.

Even if he wanted to ... He just could not stay away from her. 

She was the air to breathe for him and it was incredibly good to be around her. 

Far too late, he realized that this closeness and the associated feelings, which shouldn't be present, under no circumstances should be present and tried to focuse again with the question if she had the list with the classification of students in performance groups. 

He pleaded for the secrecy of the little intermezzo and hoped that nobody had realized the flirt between him and his colleague.

Immediately, Sandra understood the unspoken wink, put down her bag, brought out the pad with her notes, and opened the page with the names of the students as she turned the book to her colleague. 

Neither of them ventured to re-address the subject immediately, trying to fathom the kind of feelings they had for each other. 

So the woman went on to explain her notes to her colleague, the fight inside her screaming that Fabian was more than a friend and that she had to face the opposite, did not make it any easier for her. 

She allowed the document to be completely stolen and stood waiting beside her colleague.

Fabian merely nodded absentmindedly to show Sandra that he had understood what he had said, but he did not allow himself to be distracted and concentrated his name and achievement. 

He remembered clearly that they had given the students sheets to give them the chance to assess themselves and yet he had decided when they first stood on the top of the skiing area, some of the children will assign other groups , Sandra had also responded to his request and had her eyes on her own handwriting so that she could follow the forefinger of her colleague. She had become aware during the transcription that some children had overestimated, others underestimated.

A sighing "You sure want to explain to me that some of the students misjudged, don't you?" came over the dainty but pretty woman's lips and brought it to the point, while she raised her eyes to meet the Professor's eyes. 

He nodded immediately and started listing her name, which fit into this scheme. Immediately, Fabian made eye contact with his 'best friend', while he was talking to her, noticing that she gave him a nod of approval and that she agreed with him.

However, they would not revise this list now, but on the bus to Trentino or even in Italy together. The fact that the students had more time to classify each other and that they both should not be stressed was lost in a loud and impatient honking.

Apparently, the driver's goal was to get so many people, and especially Sandra and Fabian, to point out that he was here now. 

Startled, both turned around, other people did the same, and immediately saw the gray, slightly dirty car with which the professor had arrived.

"Your passport ... you almost forgot it!" Marcos' voice sounded more than annoyed, causing Sandra to move to her friend so that he would speak a little more quietly, so that not everyone into the parking lot could follow their conversation.

She just took her passport in her hand, when she was tightly gripped and held. 

As soon as he grabbed his girlfriend's upper arm, he began to explain in a divisive voice that she was an impossible person, probably related to Sandra standing next to Fabian and talking to him.

Finally, he glanzed disgraced at her and shut the car door, not paying any attention to Sandra or if she migh getting hurt.

Jerkily, the slightly smaller woman moved away from the fast-starting maschine, so that the driver could continue on his way and dropped her passport into the purse. 

It took barely 2 minutes and the objekt was out of sight. 

"I just showed Fabian ... I just showed him the classification of the groups ... asshole!" Sandra shouted after him loudly and indignantly, but finally sank back, exhausted, into the strong and protective arms of her colleague. 

Almost, as if the professor wanted to calm the woman and show her that her actions were perfectly understandable, he put his arms even more around them and stroked her hair with one hand. 

Carefully, the slightly smaller woman looked up, but immediately met the understandful look Fabian.

Both felt as if they understood each other blindly. No words were needed to convey for him the most wonderful woman in the world, that he understood her behavior, and even in Sandra's case, to express her shyness, to show her affection for her friend before him. 

Fabian relived the petite and looked the same age woman's eyes, while she decided to take back her block now. Unwilling to do so, her hands met unintentionally, sending electric shock through each of the bodies.

Immediately, both looked up in shock and already made the next mistake, which was in the meeting of the eyes. 

Immediately everything in the brunette woman was working to control her hormonally controlled body, which was still screaming for Fabian, when she had been looking into the eyes for far too long and this was not likely to happen. 

However, this only worked conditionally and not nearly as good as Sandra imagined. As if he could read her mind, Fabian agreed that it was time to go to the students. 

Much more tender than a few minutes ago, the professor took his 'best friend' and secret flame by his hand to lead her to the group of already agitated students.

No sooner had the Austrian started talking than she was in her element. In a friendly, yet determined voice, she explained that the children should stand up in class and also tried to give them a sense of calm. 

Since there were a total of 3 classes, the A class would be in front of the first of the two buses, the B class next to her, and the C class would gather at her. 

Fascinated, Fabian looked at her from the side. No sooner had the styrian started her work than the argument or dispute with her friend was forgotten. 

It were only the children who were relying on her, trusting in her competences and sometimes even looking up to her.

There was definitely no room for her own emotional life!

Exactly for this circumstances he highly respected his college. She still tried to get authority among the cheerfully chattering children, aged 13-15, hoping she would succeed. 

Pretty soon, Sandra realized that a few students, if the professor was thinking exactly, there were from every class a few included, heard the first words that had come over her lips, so that she repeated the content of her statement in short form, when everyone was listening. 

The predictable hustle and bustle ended with the students finding each other class wise and not talking to their best friend or best friend from the last school, but having conversations with the classmates. 

Now the teachers also broke up and began to check the number of students and their name with the lists in their hands, and to collect the passports, so that they were not lost and were ready when they were required. 

The teachers split up, so she quickly went through the number of the A class students and asked for the passports that were immediately extended to her.

Sandra warmly thanked the kids, offered to get on the bus, and returned to Fabian, Eva, Natalie and their other colleagues with the passports.

"Here ... These are the A class passes! I allowed the kids to get into the bus!" Sandra explained the obvious to her 'best friend' and handed him the passports, as he was the one who had assigned this task. 

Immediately Fabian thanked his colleague and accepted the passports, before he asked this question, if because the pastry was already loaded. Before answering, Sandra peered past the slender woman, only to find that this was the case. 

Since this moment when Sandra become aware of his glance, she turned to the buses and nodded to him. 

Together they walked to the bus door before Fabian got on the bus, but Sandra loaded her own lullages into the trunk of the bus.

As if she had dumped all her cares under the driver's room with the pastry, the petite woman entered with a careless smile. 

It was still completely unclear what the trip to Trentino would bring. 

But only the thought that she would get some distance from her boyfriend and the chance to organize her thoughts made Sandra finally breathe fresh air after beeing underwater for too long.


	2. Un viaggio in Nord Italia (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Sandra tried to avoid the strong feelings forwards Fabian she didn’t manage it, to create some space between them. How can you fall out of love when you are together? 
> 
> And what exactly is wrong with Eva? Is she hiding anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Evendale
> 
> You give me strength to condue on this story because you like it and believe in me!

With a bit too much momentum, Sandra's handbag landed in her seat next to Eva, who had already boarded the bus and was already waiting for her, because she was the last of the professors who board it.

Gratefully, she accepted the microphone from the driver, thanked him and made her way through the bus to recheck if the students are complete, through checking whether all seats were occupied, since exactly two filled buses were capable to transport the whole students from this year. 

Of course it was the case, which was the reason that she went back to the front again. 

Briefly, the petite but pretty woman, with schoulder long hair, got out of the bus again to communicate with her colleague who had controlled the other bus, to make sure that all students sat safe in the two buses. 

On and on, the two women walked up to each other over the place and finally slowed down a bit in the front of each other. "Are all students present?" was the first question which escaped from Sandras lips while she smiled a little at her colleague.

Even though her face expression was a friendly one there was only one answer to that question and that was a positive one, like "Yes, of course, or sure.

Like the petite woman, who was no less authoritarian than her male friends has expected it, she got the feedback with one „ Sure" so that she could only reciprocate the friendly and self-evident smile emanating from her colleague.Since it was now ensured that all the students sat in the seats of the two buses, the professor turned away and climbed into the first again. 

The bus driver's voice was already coming to her ears as soon as she had entered the bus, one quick nod in turn was enough and both maschines rolled out of the parking lot. Sandra turned on the microphone to get the first important information to the students. 

Her voice was calm, but as always decisive and almost unyielding, as she explained that their first stop would be in the Province Friuli Venezia Giulia and that the students should take care of themselves and the tour group in the city Udine. 

A little bit exhausted, the professor finally let herself sink into her seat and closed her eyes for a few seconds. 

"Finally some peace!" The woman spoke more to herself than to the other people on the bus, but at the same time met the look of Fabian, who watched her from the other row of seats. 

Stealingly, Sandra searched his eyes again and was more than surprised but pleased that Fabian returned the look. Relaxed, the professor leaned back and made herself comfortable of course careful that the eye contact with Fabian wouldn't be interrupted. 

Nonverbal Fabian searched the conversation with his colleague. He also noticed that Sandra had changed a bit in the last few weeks. 

Her feelings changed from deep sad to incredibly happy and then again extremely annoyed while she blushed in the next moment. As much as Fabian tried, he could not figure out what's wrong with his best friend, that threw herself off track. 

Sometimes it's even hard for her to concentrate on her lessons. He had the bad feeling that her swinging mood led to the distance between her and Marco in the end. 

After a while, in which they continued to watch each other closely, with the hope that no one of them would return their glances. 

At the moment when Sandra looked back shamefacedly, Fabian ventured to touch the professor's hand to grab her attention.

Confused, as if she had not yet paid attention to her colleagues, Sandra flinched under his touch and turned jerkily to the professor.

Somewhat puzzling as to why she was so obviously calling her attention, she raised her eyebrow questioningly and leaned slightly across the floor so that she was closer to her colleague. 

As soon as Fabian realized that Sandra was listening to him, he just asked her how the relationship between her and Marco was working and explained, that he had noticed something about her swinging mood but did not know why and that he's worried about her. 

Sandra was about to start talking and knew that this would be a long conversation as she paused, sitting back straight in her seat, pretending she was concentrating on something else. 

A slight smile crossed the Professors face, since he had clearly noticed that his good colleague obviously just wanted to answer, but had decided otherwise for some unknown reasons. Maybe it was the presence of her best friend and her colleague, or the fact that students were present. 

With a smile, he leaned over to Sandra again and touched her upper arm tenderly. Before she could really turn around to her colleague, Fabian offered her to sit down by his side.

"Oh, that's obviously ... isn't it? As soon as pretty women are around, I am in second line!" Fabian's friend tried to protest and showed them that he had no intention in getting up from his seat at all.

Fabian and Sandra just wanted to prove him the opposite but failed because of their lack of acting skills while she began to blush deeply.

Maby, Fabian had a lack of words because he don't want his best friend to call Sandra pretty. But maby it was just her presence, that make his mind dizzy and his knees weak every time he saw her. 

Christoph, thats the teacher's name, was almost amused, when he saw the face expression of his friends. 

Their emotions full of desire,unfulfilled love and the fact that their feelings are vorbitten. Without a word Christian moved from his seat, to give his female collegue some space, so that they had some privacy.

Questioning, Fabian looked at the woman next to him, so Sandra had to muster him just for seconds to recognize, that he expected a answer from her. The Austrian breathed deeply before she started talking. 

She told him everything from the beginning, careful not to miss out on any detail. Why she felt the need to reveal Fabian all her emotional chaos that mattered to her right now... she didn't know it. 

However, she soon caught herself talking about the increasing irritability, the increasing exhaustion, but also the fact that Marco just could not understand her anymore and that they often discussed with each other, than to have real conversations. 

In addition, she now began to remember the beginning of her relationship and a wide smile of love splashed on her face.

Just thinking that her friend had once been the most wonderful man in the world, carrying her heart in his hands carefully, created feelings that she thought that they were no longer there.

Nevertheless, the wonderful memories of the time together briefly flared up the love again. 

As bad as the thought for Sandra at the moment was that she and Marco had lived apart, he was clearly in line with reality.

Especially in the last few weeks, she always came up with the idea of making a mistake, if she fight for this relationship. 

In addition, she had more than clearly realized the growing feelings for her colleague, which shouldn't be there. Carefully, because Sandra did not know if her thoughts came out loud over her lips, she looked into Fabian's face almost intensly.

The next question, why she was studying him so closely, made the brunette woman drop a stone from her heart. 

Quickly she stammered some excuse and pretended to be tired, so she had a chance to cuddle up in her seat and close her eyes.

Her entire body was turned away from Fabian, as if she had to make it clear to herself again that she has had a boyfriend and Fabian was uninteresting. 

"These two ... There's more than friendship between them...right?" Christian asked, whispering to his neighbor, when Sandra and Fabian both had disappeared into the land of dreams and heard nothing of the conversation next to them.

Sandra's arms had almost settled over her colleague's body as her head found its place on his shoulder.

The strange thing was that the dark-haired woman who was mostly quiet but unbelievably friendly even seemed to enjoy the near between them and also Fabian also didn't mind. 

A happy smile graced his face and Christian would habe been very good-faithed if he tried to convince himself that this was not because of the fact that he was holding his colleague in his arms. 

Christian looked at Eva and tried to draw attention to the fact that he had just spoken to her. But even this time she didn't pay attention, as she put the focus rather on her ringing cell phone where she took off immediately. 

Her voice was gentle, soft and clearly in love from the first moment and to his biggest surprise she spoke Italian. Eva's posture was slightly adorned, and her face bore an uncontrollable smile. 

As long, as her eyes fell on Sandra, who was in the arms of her colleague and good friend and in his sleep unconsciously enjoyed and enjoyed his closeness. 

She stared out the window, seeming as far away with the thoughts as his sleeping-lost colleagues. 

With an apparent excuse he only understood fragments, like the annoyed but strikt 'Smettila, Basta così ... Dai Marco!' because she has spoken in the Southern language.

After her short outburst she ended the conversation and slammed her cell phone in front of her on the small table that was turned to her seat.

As soon as Eva has had noticed Christian again the slightly taller woman answered her colleague with displeasure and rising bad mood.

" So what's going on?" he asked immediately concerned and looked at the professor almost skeptical. 

Her puffy and first-collected "Niente ... Allora ... Mi dispiace ... NOTHING!" just confirmed his concerns. 

But instead of leaving Eva alone, he did not calm down and turned completely to his colleague, who sighed and gestured helplessly. 

They sat in front of each other facing another so that they could look at each other.

With a steady hand gesture, Christian offered Eva to speak and leaned back a little, already feeling that this would be a long conversation. 

His collegue began to talk about a party night, which she spent with Sandra and Marco, who turned out to be Sandras partner. 

From a spontaneous invitation to dance that came from Marco, who felt the need to be kind to her a little, when Sandra was in the bathroom. 

And from the first time she touched and how her eyes met and the fact that more developed the months after.

During her Speech the professor remained silent and listened attentively to the female voice, which at first began regretfully and ended heatedly, almost unwillingly.

Although she let her feelings run free, it did not change the fact that she spoke in a low voice. 

On the one hand, she did not want to wake Sandra and Fabian, on the other hand the students were also present and as much as the professor liked her protégés, she still did not want them to hear more about her private life than wich was good for them. 

„You don't have an affair with your best friends partner, don't you?" Christian attacked the adult woman immediately with a score,so that the professor sank immediately further into her seat, only confirming his doubts.

Immediately, the professor shook his head in disbelief and looked at her even more speechless. 

"It's true!" came the statement, which was mimicked like a question on the lips of the professor, before he looked at his colleague with a submissive look.

The soft confirmation that flowed over his colleague's lips sounded almost regretful, nearly begging for forgiveness.

But Christian could not show her that, nor did he understand why Eva had cheated on her best friend with her partner. 

With an almost attentive and watchful look at the same time, he scrutinized his colleague and absorbed every movement of her body.

At first glance, she just seemed sad, but if you had listened to the conversation which just had ended, you could read more out of their expression.

Apparently she was torn between the feelings she felt for Marco but also the fault to cheat on her friend and the fact that her kind of affection for Marco was not allowed to exist. 

Almost monotonous, as the professor already suspected the worst, he continued to ask about Eva's feelings for Marco and expected nothing more than a confession of her love.

Quietly and with clear regret, the declaration of love now came over the lips of the woman, but then fell silent again immediately and looked almost in panic to Sandra and Fabian, who were still in each other's arms and slept deeply. 

As soon as she realized this, Eva sighted and looked out of the window a lot calmer. In the slightly changing landscape, the Styrian could already see that they would cross the Italian, Carinthian border. 

Eva stood up and grabbed the microphone before she went through her mind again what she wanted to tell her students about the following country because Sandra, who should take over, still slept and she did not want to wake her best friend. Besides, she could do it alone.

Since not all students knew what her name was and what she taught, she first introduced herself before she began to tell them the most important facts about Italy.

It was not long before Sandra and Fabian were torn from their sleep for the unavoidable volume. 

Both professors looked around a bit confused and listened to the words of their colleague.

No sooner had Sandra noticed that she had nothing to do, she snuggled closer to the pleasant and familiar male body and put her head on his strong chest. 

She was just about to close her eyes again when it occurred to her ice cold that she had a boyfriend and that this was Fabian. 

Although she forbade herself to enjoyed it unbelievably, that she was in his arms, held by him. 

Even though an indescribable feeling spread through her that spread in a matter of seconds in her whole body. 

Confused, she looked around again and as the place and the man who was sitting next to her and his arms around her had not changed, she asked carefully, if she had fallen asleep. 

Smiling, the man affirmed it next to her and dared to look in her eyes deeper than it was allowed . Although the professor was more than pleased with the intense eye-contact, she turned aside because of her duty to Marco and pushed Fabian away.

She thought for a moment, and did not take more than a few seconds to decide to sit back in her original seat.

As soon as Sandra had made that decision, she hurried back to the other row of seats. As the professor took a seat, she stared almost emotionless from the window and looked at the landscape, which had changed slightly.

It had stopped snowing, the snow cover that was thick and glistening at Voitsberg had disappeared and there were areas in the sky where the azure blue of the Southern sky was breaking through.

It had become a little bit warmer, which the woman could see on the thermometer in the bus, were the outside temperature was given. 

Although here and there the blue sky shines, it rained a bit. Even though the weather was rather gloomy, the professor smiled and thought back at the summer where she met Marco. 

She was young, naive, free and open to new experiences.

She had just finished university and allowed herself to take a little break in Italy, where she met Marco in Emilia Romagna.

He was young, he was chamant and full of fire, like Italians, which she found attractive. They came closer,because he lived in Austria and could speak both Italian and German fluently. 

Due to the inevitable proximity to each other after the holiday, a serious, incredibly romantic and sweet relationship developed full of trust and respect for each other.

Without really realizing it, Sandra sighed. How incredibly easy everything was! Both,herself and Marco were incredibly in love with each other, believing that their feelings would not change. 

But this could always happen, the current circumstance showed more than clearly.

Only the fact that Eva took off the microphone and now joined her, let the quite pretty woman with brunette hair glide back into reality.

Completely blue Sandra wanted to start a conversation with her colleague, but immediately realized that her best friend searched her distance. 

A little bit worried Sandra asked Eva if everything was alright or if she had done something wrong, Eva only reacted with silence and turned her head in the opposite direction. 

Despite the apparent rejection of a conversation, the professor did not let up and now tried to force her colleague to talk.

Immediately and without Sandra expecting this, Eva countered, reproving her again that she no longer loved Marco and that she would feel more than friendship for Fabian, which of course negated the pretty brunette and tried to explain to her taller friend why she loved Marco and not Fabian, and brought her arguments to emphasize her love for the half Italian, again.

Silently Sandra asked herself whom she wanted to try to convince. 

Herself or her friend! For some unknown reason, she actually managed to persuade the otherwise raunchy professor that she loved her boyfriend, so that there was silence between them again, because they both looked in different directions again. 

Something had changed on her friend and although the petite woman was really anxious for the cause, she didn't found out what it was.

It made her uncomfortable when she was honest, that she did not know what caused her good colleague's behavior, but could not think much further because they just stopped at the Resting- area in Udine at that moment.

Slowly Sandra lifted her head and tried what she had avoided in the last few minutes.

To start a conversation with Eva and find out why her best friend turned away from her.


	3. Un viaggio in Nord Italia (parte 2)

Sandra slowly looked up and tried what she had avoided in the last few minutes, wich she looked out of the window at the north Italian countryside.

To start a konversation with Eva to find out why her best friend turned away from her.

However, Eva took advantage of the fact that the group was currently in Udine, where the lunch break took place and tried to escape from the bus.

The professor quickly shouldered her hand luggage and rushed after her friend.

"Eva ... wait a minute! Running away is not a solution either! Grow up!" Sandra shouted unwillingly and in a high voice, while she continued to run and started panting slightly, because for an unknown reason she suddenly run out of breath.

Forced to act by the professor's words, the more fiery Austrian turned to her colleague/ best friend.

Now she looked her in the face and to express her point of view with a cutting voice, to make it clear to her friend that she didn't want to argue , nor wanted to slip into a discussion and that she didn't run away from her.

Not surprised that her colleague met her with this hardness and loudness in her voice, the Austrian took another step towards the thinner, more delicate woman.

Sandra responded to her colleague's violent emotional outburst in a certain, slow, calm and almost somewhat deeper voice and packed in her statement that she must not be shouted at and that Eva's behavior was just more than inappropriate.

Eva was about to give a reply when she realized that her best friend had done absolutely nothing wrong and that she should indeed calm down, which was not easy, however, as the jealousy at Sandra threatened to took her over completely.

She took a deep breath and actually managed to get herself under control.

In a, first pressed voice, which sounded safer and more believable with every word, she explained that she was sorry for her behavior, but also that she still had to get used to the fact that Sandra saw at Fabian more than a simple friend and finally hugged the Styrian shortly to show the professor that she would stand behind her.

Sandra immediately wrapped her arms around the body of the Italian and Spanish professor so that Eva could see that she was forgiving her a little bit and that she would not ask for the reason of her changed behavior.

Much more relieved and in a way even exhilarated, the petite woman went in the direction of the two buses again and looked at her pupils who were just pouring out of the means of transport and gathered in front of them.

She did not notice that Eva was no longer standing next to her, which was manly due to the fact that her focus was at Fabian.

The petite woman shook her head almost unwillingly and tried to concentrate on the students again.

In a strong voice and so that she was understood, she explained the time and the area in which they were allowed to move as well as that it was the lunch break and they should better strengthen themselves.

Finally, she made it clear to everyone involved that alcohol and cigarettes were a no go.

No sooner had she finished speaking, the noise level rose again and the whole group chatted away from their current place.

With a smile on her face, she joined her colleague Fabian, who had just got off the bus.

She knew that she should stay away from him, that she had a boyfriend, and that she was not supposed to feel, how she felt for him.

And yet there was a feeling inside that just didn't want to go away.

A feeling that shouted for Fabian's closeness and was bleeding for it.

Instinctively following the request, she walked the last few meters to her colleague, whom she greeted with a friendly 'hello' before hooking up with him and walking calmly along the asphalt into the door of the resting-area.

Almost too late, the professor noticed that her colleague had wrapped his arms around her narrow waist, but immediately squirmed out of it as soon as she noticed it and tried to keep her distance.

Her voice was quiet but firm, so that Fabian broke away from his secret admirer more or less immediately and moved away from the professor again, so that there was a distance of respect between them.

As soon as they arrived at the table where their colleagues were, they saw a bottle of Prosecco standing next to these empty glasses.

Almost somewhat uncertain, Fabian pulled the chair back for his colleague and waited for her to accept it and sit down.

A gentle and loving smile played around the Austrian's lips as he loved it, relalising more and more that her cheeks got red because of his action.

With a low voice Sandra wisperd, that he didn't have to bother and that she could pull back the chair very well on herself, but was flatterd, because he was such a gentleman.

Almost as if she wanted to distract herself, Sandra reached out her Hand for the Prosecco bottle and filled an empty glass with it before she put it in place and steered the glass to her lips. Fabian bursted out in a soft but vibrating laugh and dared to question if it was his Presence, that was so bad that she had to drink, causing goose bumps on the back of her neck.

To demonstrate that this was not the case, she put the glass down again and watched him sit down in the free space next to her but started a longer conversation with Christian.

In the Meantime, Eva also joined them and teased the professor, the very moment she noticed the full glass of Prosecco in front of Sandra, her best friend, with the fact that she was drinking alcohol on a school trip where she always wanted to be a very good role model.

Slightly annoyed, Sandra rolled her eyes, but immediately retaliate when she saw that her colleague also reached for the bottle and let the liquid flow into another empty, clean glass.

Finally, both professors raised their glasses and toasted to themselves. The quiet 'Salute' from Eva was hardly noticed for others, since it was still an official school event and the teachers were allowed to drink some alcohol, but only a little bit and in the amount that it remained unseen for the students, and with the promise not to get tipsy or drunk.

Sandra repeated the "Prost" just as quietly as Eva before bringing the glasses to her lips at the same time.

When they set aside the champagne flutes again, two couples got up and the music was suddenly turned up. It was Italian music that initiated the flash mob and when Sandra listened more closely, she was able to assign the song of the italian and english artists "Laura Pausini and James Blunt " while she believes to know that the song was called "Primavera in Andicipo".

The professor of sports realized far too late that her colleague and good friend Fabian had approached her and pulled her up with her.

Even though she protested and the declaration that she couldn't dance and had no desire to do minded Fabian at the moment, so that she was finding herself on the dance floor following Fabians steps who moved herself to the music that was already looking for spring and vacation.

At the beginning, the Austrian did not want to follow his gentle and loving invitation that she should relax and enjoy the dance, but could not do anything against the holiday mood and the certain fire that this song sprayed over her body and completely filled it.

A liberated laugh came over her lips as she clung more closely to her dance partner to follow Fabian's movements better.

As soon as the Austrian felt Fabian's body on hers, she believed that her heart must stop right at this moment.

His breath brushed her neck and gave her full body goosebumps and his arms snaked tighter around her waist to guide her so that she was pressed close to his body. 

The first and the last circumstance in particular, took the breath away from the otherwise so strong and self-confident woman.

She did not want to know what his eyes, which pierced her eyes gently, released in her heart. She only knew, that he set far too many emotions free. 

Both, Sandra and Fabian were so preoccupied with their feelings that they didn't even notice that one another well-known dance couple had joined them on the dance floor.

If the two of them would have raised their eyes once, they would have noticed that their colleague Eva was moving to the music with none other man than Sandra's partner Marco, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They seemed very familiar with each other, not to mention the phrase ' in love'. 

The arms of the tall woman were around the neck of the half-Italian, her eyes were closed and her body pressed closely to her dance partner, which of course changed immediately, since the moment they were moving to the rhythm of the music again, which caused them to drew their bodys a little bit more apart from each other.

And yet the connection and the trust that prevailed between them remained. 

Especially when someone didn't know that the man, holding Eva in his arms, was Sandra's partner, you could easily see that the two are very much in love with each other. 

However, there was no secret that the two professors felt more for each other than deep friendship.

The song passed far too quickly for both couples, with Marco hardly noticing that the music was going towards the end so that he almost hectically disappeared from the dance floor, pulling Eva with him, just to disappear out of Sandra's sight, who was just floating on fluffy clouds unconsciously.

As soon as Sandra and Fabian were about to sit down again, the woman held her dance partner back a little. 

With a big smile on her face, the brunette explained how much she liked the dance in the least and thanked him for being so spontaneous. 

She don't want to but in the end she compared her colleagues to her partner.

It was much more spontaneous, funnier and it was much easier to have some fun with it. Sandra also noticed how liberated she felt around him.

Although he knew that he shouldn't enjoy this happiness, Fabian also reminisced about the last few minutes and sat down with his colleague with whom he was secretly in love. 

Christian also wanted to sit next to his colleagues with food in both of his hands, who didn't notice him anyway because they were too busy, but instantly jumped out of his wandering thoughts when he noticed Eva and Sandra's friend who was outside the restaurant stood and hugged each other remarkably long and intimately. 

A hug that shouldn't be between friends and was only reserved for two lovers. Eva's eyes were closed again, her forehead against the forehead of her secret love, her body was very tight against Marcos, while one of his hands had found its place in her short hair, stroking it, and the other arm was around Eva's thin waist. 

For a few seconds the professor of IT could only wonder about the crudeness of the two people in front of him. 

Of course he had noticed how much Eva was happy about the arrival of the man she loved.

With a short apology Christian left Fabian and Sandra. Careful, since he neither want to be discovered by Eva and Marco, nor wanted to call Sandra on the plan, he stepped closer to the two people he wanted to tail.

In the meantime, his colleague had raised his face and looked into Sandra's partner with a facial expression that could clearly be considered with 'in love'.

He had just spoken and although Christian had absorbed every word, he could not really grap the meaning of the whole conversation, since his Italian from high school was very rusty. 

But he understood the 'Ti amo Marco!', which came out of the Italian professor's mouth with love, only too well. 

Christian was unsure why the two communicated in Italian, but could finally remember that Sandra's friend was half-Italian and because of that he know this language well, while Eva was teaching it. But the fact was more than irrelevant at the moment, although he had foreseen it with horror and growing horror that Marco responded to his colleague's declaration of love not with a rejection but with one "non importa cosa viene, ti amerò sempre!" countered what the professor translated with "whatever will come ... I will always love you" .

As if that wasn't enough, Marco lifted his head and closed Eva's lips with his, so that they met for a passionate but loving and tender kiss, so that Eva couldn't hold back the gasp of surprise first, but immediately returned the kiss with the same desire. 

She firmly pressed her body to Marco to enjoy his closeness, although she was very well aware that the desire for each other should not be there and expressed this with a German 'What's between us that shouldn't be there', but with kissing him back and by closing her eyes she gave up all resistance. 

Although Christian didn't really want to keep watching, because he had seen and heard more than enough, he noticed Marco answering Eva with a soft 'Lo so!' while he flipped her carefully and pinned her against the wall of the rest area slightly rough while he deepened the kiss urgently, which the Austrian also replied, by moarning silently into his mouth with closed eyes wrapping her hands around his neck. 

Carefully and with the hope that Sandra and Fabian hadn't noticed what was happening, Christian turned his head in the direction of his colleagues. 

He immediately noticed with relief that they were trapped in their own pink world and didn't notice with whom Eva was spending her time with. 

Nevertheless, he didn't accept the behavior of his colleague and their little affair with a man who was in a relationship, so he decided to interrupt them and give them the right opinion on violins.

He made no effort to remain silent, while he broke out of his hiding place more or less noisily. 

Shocked, Eva and Marco immediately broke apart and stared at Christian, while stepping away from each other. 

A grin appeared on Christian's face without him wanting it to, because he noticed that Eva tried to explain what the kiss between herself and Marco meant. 

Before Eva could say anything Marco said with a low and dangerous voice "If Sandra notice anything about it, you are in trouble!" so that he reminded Christian to stay silent.

Although Christian could understand the panic of the man in front of him, he did not allow him to blackmail. 

Especially not if he was right and sat on the longer branch in addition. 

However, he also did not want to be responsible for the misfortune of his Sandra, who gets cheated even though she was just floating in the sky and saw everything pink at the moment. 

In a slightly louder voice at first, which then became a little quieter in consideration of his three people, he made clear to Marco and Eva what he thought of their game, but at the same time mentioned that he would not say anything out of consideration for Sandra.

Immediately Eva and Marco calmed down and gave him a thankful smile. Meanwhile, Sandra had awakened from her infatuation and checked whether everything was fine with her students and whether one of them might needed anything. 

They sat together in small groups and have themself bought something to eat while talking to their friends. 

Basically, they all looked very happy. The professor give in to a sigh of relief and was just about to turn back to her other colleagues when she noticed from the corner of her eye that the oldest, to be exact she was 18, was leaning against the wall of the whole group and got kissed by a boy of the same age. 

For a few minutes the professor just stood frozen at the place from where she was watching her student and didn't know how to react to what she was seeing.

Part of her, luckily it was clearly the larger dutiful and teaching one, called her to order and to show to her student that her behavior was absolutely unacceptable and that she should interrupt the two. 

The other side , however, reminded her of how she had been at this age and could understand the behavior of the student who was called Katharina. 

At this time, she had also looked for the rush of the forbiddeness and had made the young men beautiful eyes without really thinking about the future.

Her thinking had changed radically when she met Marco. At first the professor thought that it would be just another love affair. 

They met, enjoyed themselves and somehow something solid developed out of it.

Tighter than any relationship Sandra experienced before. However, she never measured a second of it.

Even if it wasn't a very easy and happy relationship at the moment, the pretty slim brunette was sure that they would master this together.

After all the two of them, she and her charming partner were willing to get through it together! But immediately she came back to reality and almost certainly went to the kissing couple. 

As much as she would have liked to give the adult student permission to continue enjoying the south, she knew that it was the response that was expected of her. She tapped the young man lightly on the shoulder, introducing herself. 

She was almost sorry for the action when she noticed how much he was startled before he let go of the girl with a bright red head.

In an almost cutting voice, Sandra made Katharina clear that she would not tolerate her behavior and that she should better go back to her classmates, so that she followed her teacher's command with a roll of her eyes before she turned around and tried to find out what the young man wanted from her student. 

Hoping that he would understand her while English, she tried to communicate with the young man.

That he started to laugh and explained to her in perfect German that she could speak German with him was not what she expected, but made the situation much easier, because Eva did not have to involved, because of her lack of knowledge of Italian. In the corner of her eyes she realised that her friend, was in the middle of a firely discussion with her colleague Christian and seemed very upset, whereby the Austrian naturally followed the statement made by the young Italian.

This is when she found out that Katharina and he met in the summer and that it resulted in a summer romance, both of which had remained in contact until now so that they are a couple by now.

It was precisely this fact that shamed Sandra deeply, since both of them were already adults and hadn't done anything illegal, both her student and her boyfriend, whom she found out that his name was Luca.

She treated them like treating naughty little children. With a sincere apology, she explained to Luca that she hadn't known this and would allow him to be with Katharina as long as they did not sleep with each other, otherwise she would be the responsible as the organizer of this sports week.

The professor wanted to listen carefully to Lucas' words when she noticed her partner's car that stood outside in the suddenly heavy rain at the parking lot, where she could see that nobody was sitting in it at the moment.

With a quick apology, Sandra moved away from the young man and her student because she was now looking for her partner. 

Eva and Christian were still involved in an argument, in which she wasn't interested. 

The only thing that was important now for the thin, trained brunette was that after the last dispute, Marco had even followed her all the way to Italy to made clarify between them.

Her heart beat violently up to her neck and almost choked her breath as she hurriedly tried to find her incredibly romantic partner. 

Finally she found him when he was just about to walk through the rain to his car. His entire body was drenched in the sudden rain, his hair stuck to his skin and yet Sandra suddenly felt an incredible wave of love, desire and longing for Marco, which prompted her to call his name with powerful volume. 

The half-Italian stopped for a moment and raised his eyes so that he met his partner's eyes, frozen by her presence. 

The rain was still pounding down on him, soaking his already wet clothes all the way down to his skin, but he wouldn't have dared to move now. 

He had been afraid of that very moment. The real reason why he was now in the northern Italian city was that he wanted to know why his affair was that nervous and timidity, not to encrease his feelings for his current life partner, which were also very strong.

A sudden wave of love for Sandra rushed over him, even though he didn't want to, so that his lips finally moved almost silently and formed her name.

Sandra hardly heard the Half Italian because it was so quiet. The movement of his lips, however, she had realized, which caused the professor, without waiting for his answer, now to sprinting out into the open and threw himself into his arms.

They didn't care that it was cold, that they were soaked and likely to catch a cold because they had no changing clothes. 

The only thing that really mattered to them was their closeness and the fact that they held each other in their arms. 

Lips slammed together out of nowhere, tongues met passionately and jet so tenderly, and her arms tightened around the other's body.

They both lost themselves in the kiss, which became more and more passionate and caused both of them to forget their surroundings.

Sandra closed her eyes trustfully before deepening the kiss and burying her hands in Marcos' wet hair and holding on to it lightly, but without possibly hurting him. 

Breathing and snuggled into the kiss, he now began to apologize for his behavior in the morning and briefly detached himself from her to look at her.

Each of the two used the short pause to take a quick breath, pressing their lips together again and playing with the other's tongue immediately. 

Since Sandra owed her partner another answer, she mumbled the acceptance of his apology against his wet and sweet lips before wrapping her legs around him and letting him carry her. 

She didn't know if the tears of relief would come out of the corner of her eye because it was raining too hard and it would mix with the water anyway if it would be the case. 

She didn't know where he was taking her, but it didn't matter! The only thing that was important at the moment was that she was in her partner's arms that they were actually snogging each other.

At first Sandra thought that he would take her under the roof to a dry, warm building, but was quickly convinced that the half-Italian dropped her and quickly opened the back door of his unlocked car before gently pushing her into it. 

Neither of them interrupted the kiss. But on the contrary he became even hotter, more demanding and more yearning than he already was. 

Loving, and with a fierly passion, that was long forgotten between them. 

Marco pushed Sandra into the back seat, already started to open her blouse with a certain fire and the passion which was suddenly burning between them, so that the professor was only in front of him with her bra. 

Immediately the goose bumps appeared, which had long formed on her entire skin and her whole body trembled with cold, which penetrated through the opened door into the heated car. 

With a shaky voice she forced Marco to close the door because she was cold, whereupon he let the door shut with a swing and they were now lying on top of each other in the heated car.

A soft and liberated groan passed over the Austrian's lips as Marco's hands moved gently over her sides and pampered her bare skin. 

Her hands wrapped around his neck as a matter of course, letting her linger there, tugging her body even more closely to his. 

The next time they met each other's eyes, the Styrian suddenly saw her colleague and secret crush in front of her, who gently stroked her side and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

As if mesmerized, she returned the kiss and closed her eyes, imagining more and more that she was lying in Fabian's arms. However, she did not dare to say his name, since she knew in the subconscious that the man over her was Marco and not Fabian. 

The professor opened her eyes again and concentrated fully on her partner, who had traveled to Udine for her. 

In addition, they were both willing to fight for their relationship and left no stone unturned to pursue this plan.

Sandra knew that this included sleeping with each other, but noticed that the certain something between them was suddenly missing. 

It was more the habit of feeling their bodies and desires for each other that led to this rushed sex, since admittedly neither she nor Marco were unattractive. 

The habit and the fact that they trusted each other and knew what they liked and didn't like had done the rest. 

The next few minutes passed over Sandra like a film scene. 

It felt physically incredible to have extremely intense physical contact with an attractive man again after such a long time, and yet her heart screamed otherwise.

It should feel completely right. He was her partner and intense physical closeness was the most normal thing in the world in this kind of personal relationship. 

Despite her wildest thoughts, an earth-shattering orgasm finally hit Sandra, so that she was lying under his body, heavily breathing and shaking against the half-Italian, and had to try to calm her heart, which was beating too fast. 

Her brain was suddenly empty and any thoughts that had formed in it were suddenly unimportant. 

With clearly loving gestures, she returned Marco's kiss and sank against him with her eyes closed. 

Neither of them knew how much time passed, in which they simply lay there silently and caressed each other, and enjoyed their closeness. 

After a while, Sandra looked at the clock and noticed that she should return to her students. 

The brunette woman sat up clumsily with a "I'm sorry darling ... But I have to go back to the children! It ... It was just incredible ... Wonderful! Thank you! I will get in touch with you" and promised him to keep the relationship up, more than has been the case in the past few months.

The gentle kiss they exchanged now, was like a promise to each other, so that Sandra finally put her dripping clothes back on with a huge smile on her lips. 

As soon as Marco noticed that the professor was about to throw on her soaked clothes, he quickly reached into the truck and tossed Sandra one of her dry warm sweaters and trousers, which she had left in his car, so that, after she got out, so that she left the car almost dry.


	4. Un viaggio in Nord Italia (parte 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Martina who couraged me to write along and translate it to english

Sandra quickly tried to get back under a dry roof, with the goal not to get wet again, which was the main reason she did a sprint until she was back at the rest area. 

Although sprinting was one of her favorite athletic disciplines after gymnastics, her heart raced unusually quickly after the small expenditure and her breathing was even more irregular and heavy than it was after the incredibly orgasm she had just experienced. 

Her shoulder-length hair was damp and stuck to her skin, but the rest of her body was more or less dry. 

Her legs felt tired and heavy and her whole body don't seemed to be in the best condition, which surprised the brunette woman who was just in her early twenties. She couldn't remember falling of training like that. Although there wasn't even a real reason for it. 

She briefly approached her hands in her sides, with the though not to allow any weakness, immediately started moving again, so that she caught up with her colleagues soon. 

The first of her colleagues she met was Fabian, who hardly noticed that his good friend, colleague and secret flame came from the outside and that she trembled slightly. 

Suddenly the Styrian looked more worried and asked the woman in front of him were she had been. 

The petite woman immediately turned red and murmured an apology and made perfectly clear in one sentence that it mustn't matter to him, what and especially with whom she had just spent her time. 

Suddenly a cold shiver ran down her back because she was still not completely dry and the water, which was already cool, was now completely cold and got even colder, when a icy wind blew against her wet parts of her body, causing her to shiver ones more.

Without wanting it, her teeth began to chatter and showed her colleague that she was clearly freezing, immediately pulling the sweater closer in the hope of warming up.

However, she found out that this did not work completely, because her underwear was also wet.

Even that it was not an option to ask Fabian for help, this process moving forward on its own, since he realized his shaky colleague, so that he put his jacket around her shoulders instinctively and showed her that he did care for her. 

His own wonderful smell which was in the air, since the moment she was covered with Fabians garment clouded the professor so that she hardly noticed that he was talking to her. 

Only an amused laugh that emanated from Fabian, let Sandra slide back into reality and realize that she was in the resting aria in Udine next to her best friend and good colleague Fabian Winter and that she also had a partner. That made it unacceptable to get into the strong arms of another man. 

Fabian's words barely reached the otherwise trained woman, so that the professor gently shook Sandra and forced her to look at him with stroking over her cheek with his thump velvety.

He repeated his statement a third time, but this time Sandra understood him and shook her head almost vigorously as she moved further away from her colleague and was aware of the world around her again. 

She met Eva's gaze, which suddenly looked pejorative. The tall woman shot her a warning gaze, even though Sandra could not understand her reaction or reason to look at her like that and was not aware of any guilt, which was the main reason why she joined her best friend with an oversized grin and a clearly "in love" expression. 

She didn't even want to hide the current emotion. 

Eva continued to look at her friend skeptically and tried to find out why she was so happy. 

Since this was the quickest way if the question would be asked directly, she immediately put it into practice and immediately got the answer from her friend, even if she don't want to hear it. 

Beaming with joy, Sandra told the Austrian, how romantic Marco was and didn't leave out in her explanation that the sudden encounter between them ended up in the back seat of their car. 

As soon as Sandra had finished explaining, Eva inhaled sharply and her hands, even if she dodn't wanted it, clenched into fists immediately. 

She knew that her jealousy was inappropriate, and yet she wasn't in control of her entire body, letting her feeling taking control for one moment.

It just didn't get in her head that Marco, her affair, even though he betrayed Sandra with her, now cheated on her with Sandra, although he had promised her the blue of the Mediterranean sky minutes before. 

Carefully the Styrian professor dared to explore her best friend's body language and was just about to put her hand comfortingly on the angry Austrian's arm when Eva snached her hand away and went outside with quick and long steps. 

It had stopped raining in the meantime so that it had become a little bit brighter again, but if you wouldn't have known it better, you could believe it was late afternoon. 

Marcos car was no longer there, which each of the two women realized at the same time and Eva only made angry. 

"Faccia da culo!" the Italian and Spanish professor hissed in front of her and added an angry "Non è vero!!". 

Even though Sandra did not understand everything that Eva was hissing into herself during the whole process the last two quiet words had been understood very well.

"Puttana" was without a doubt the Italian word for whore if she wasn't completely wrong and "il figlio" was the son. 

So together it had to be the "son of a bitch". 

But whom did Eve refer to as such? And why did she suddenly use the languages she taught, in her free time and became so vulnerable where she understood everyone except a small group of tourists? 

She was also a professor and was expected to hold herself together. 

Thus, son of a bitch and other such swear words did not fit into her vocabulary. 

However, she no longer had to prove that she actually could use the language wich she taught in every situation and could express every feeling with it. Even total anger. 

Completely resolved inside, but without saying another word to Sandra, she rushed back to the rest area and tried to bring her emotions back under control, as far as Sandra recognized it.

With a sigh, the petite and trained woman followed her best friend inside the rest area and immediately noticed that the Italian and spanish professor had asked the students to leave so that she no longer had to do this and followed the crowd to the buses. 

Sandra carefully counted the students and then nodded to Fabian to signal that the students were complete. 

Almost frustrated, she sank into her seat and leaned back a little, not being able to prevent her from looking at Eva more than questioningly when she sat on the other side of the bus with intention and did not look at her. 

Sandra was well aware that Eva's absent behavior had something to do with one of her actions. Sadly she couldn't really find out which one it was. 

Finally she found the courage to get a "What the hell did I do wrong Eva?" over her lips, while she sat down in the free space next to her friend and now tried to empathize with words to the Styrian, which changed immediately when she met her with displeasure and noticeably annoyed and angry gestures, but she still did always didn't want to reveal what was the real reason for her current emotional state.

With a sigh, the otherwise stubborn woman gave up getting through to Eva and sat back down in her seat.

After a few minutes, none other than Fabian automatically sat next to her, which made her heart beat faster and took her breath away. 

Despite the fact that she had just slept with her partner and admitted their love, she was horrified to find that the feelings she had for Fabian were clearly stronger than those she had for Marco. 

When she met her colleague, his breath caused, butterflies in her belly, which swirled around wildly in the shortest possible time, her whole brain seemed to be empty and she could not utter a word, stared at him unconsciously all the time, becoming soft knees and as if that weren't enough, her heart started racing with happiness every time they met. 

With Marco, on the other hand, she just had to admit again and again that he looked good and the feelings between them were grande, if not very big, but they faded over time.

In addition, she had the basis of good friendship with Fabian, which made it even easier for her to fall in love with the Styrian and to understand him.

They had the same hobbies, shared the same passion for sports, were both professors and were also the same age. 

And that was a very big plus point, even if she didn't want to admit it, because there were always more or less violent disagreements between her and her "mother-in-law" which, despite the time she had spent in Austria was always a Italian and overwhashed her with a bit too much of joy, cuteness, kindness, even if she just prefer to be left alone sometimes 

For example, she constantly asked in hope, if there were any grandchildren planned, that she would love Marco and her to marry and didn't really understood that Marco even comforted her in this decision. 

Or else she was regularly asked if she wants to learn Italian and that she would love to teach her, even she was unwilling to learn this language, since all spoke German and despite the fact that they were in Austria.

These were just a few of the reasons this relationship between them wasn't the best even though Maria just wants to be nice to her.

She was gently brought back into reality by Fabian's staring gaze, which made her blush so that she turned her head slightly to the side and tried to control her feelings again so that she deliberately turned around for the action, pretended that she was interested in what was going on now. 

To their own surprise, Christian and Eva were already embroiled in a violent disagreement, particularly shocked by the words that were built into the conversation.

It was clearly about Eva's love life and the fact that she was betrayed and this man, who was in a different relationship, first chose Eva, promised her the blue of the sky and then climbed into bed with his official partner. 

Understandably, Eva was upset and in a bad mood. 

Suddenly Sandra understood why her best friend was so dismissive, got up and walked towards the professor with a gentle smile. 

She now knew why she was currently closed to everyone and reacted with dissatisfaction and that she was not the reason, which was just one of the reasons why she wanted Eva to open up to her. 

In an empathetic voice, she apologized for her behavior and the fact that she had praised Eva about the renewed love happiness of herself and Marco while she was being betrayed. 

It didn't matter whether she was the affair herself or not. You were hurt in every situation. 

No matter whether you were the official girlfriend, wife or partner or the affair that was finally pushed off the edge of the bed. 

Clearly frightened and with an amazed expression on her face, the thin, tall woman jumped up and met the understanding, deep brown eyes of her best friend, who had now noticed more than she wanted. 

A slight panic rose in the Italian professor, while she was desperately looking for a suitable choice of words to brush away the Styrian woman and to save herself further questions that would turn about the situation and the man in question. 

Part of her then shouted to Sandra, the woman, and her friend to tell the truth and to confess to her that she had started an affair with her partner and, probably the worst part of the whole situation, was that she, truly and against all resolutions, fell in love with Marco and neither measured time nor regretted any of her actions. 

Neither that she had met secretly with the half-Italian, nor that they had finally slept with each other and that they whispered serious oaths of love and that their connection with each time they met became firmer, more romantic and at the same time more serious. 

At first they both agreed that it was only the physical attraction of the other person that drew them together and that it was wrong because Marco was with Sandra. 

Now they confessed their love, wanted the best for each other, no matter what it looked like and whether they would be themselves in this realization, and sex wan't anymore the basis and the reason for their secret meetings, which took place more and more often. 

If they actually sleep with each other, it felt more than right and they did not regret it but enjoyed the affection of each other and the love affair, as well as the deep connection that prevailed between them. 

Eva was often lying close to Marco, listening to his breaths and heartbeat, thinking about whether it would have been different if Marco hadn't been with Sandra, her best friend, but with another woman. 

She would probably have fought for him and shown him what he was missing if he didn't make a clear choice for her. 

In the end, she would probably have given him a choice. You or the other woman. But definitely not both! Because she didn't want hurt Sandra and certainly didn't want to risk her friendship, this tricky situation had arisen from which even at this stage only losers could emerge. 

And for that very reason she would keep silent. 

Silence and hope that this long intermezzo between her and her best friend's partner would never be revealed. 

The tall woman simply accepted that she ate herself up from the inside and that she longed for Marcos love and affection and had learned to deal with it. 

Especially when Sandra was around. 

Then she was the woman at her side and she mustn't complain about that, because she choose to be the second woman in Marcos life. 

Her cell phone lit up unexpectedly and gave her the view to a new message from Marco, which is why she reflexively turned her cell phone away from Sandra and opened it. 

"Amore .... I don't know how much Sandra told you about what happened in our car earlier. Yes, we slept together and admitted our love, as well as promised to fight for our relationship! ..."was the first thing that shone at her when, despite the proximity to Sandra, she started to read the message, breaking off at every word she saw and realizing, and she now any resolutions were irrelevant. 

Her feelings, which, like the expression on her face, were now exposed to a roller coaster ride, could hardly be suppressed, but tried to remain as emotionless as possible. 

The screen of her cell phone went black before she put it down next to her and took a deep breath. 

At the moment, she simply lacked the necessary words to describe her emotional state. 

In Italian, Spanish and English, even in German, she wouldn't have known what to say. You were buzzing from "Stronzo!" (Idiot) "Pendejo" (Wanker) and "Prick" (Idiot) to the good old styrian "Depp". 

With a certain voice, Eva asked Sandra to sit down again and looked at her with a look that did not allow any more speech. 

For different reasons, both women were clearly no longer able to enjoy the passing Italian landscape, which was now bathed in occasional sunlight. 

Eva was just too angry and jealous to concentrate on anything else, while Sandra was clearly concerned with her newly inflamed feelings for Marco at the moment and how incredibly happy she was at the moment. 

Without words, Christian watched the silence between the two women and had to control himself so as not to make himself noticeable and at the same time to make it clear to Eva that she had to tell the truth to her best friend. 

The jealous looks she gave Sandra didn't need any words anymore. 

He had only half-listened to the argument between the brunette woman and her partner because it was none of his concern, and yet he had noticed that the relationship between the partners had not been going the way they wanted for a long time. 

After he had learned from his colleague that she was having an affair with the man in question, he was also aware of why. 

That's why he was all the more surprised to see his colleague so relaxed and relaxed, and to see how she had a light-hearted and friendly conversation with her good friend, while her thoughts were more with Marco than with Fabian. 

It wasn't really his business, but he was sorry for her. 

It was seen that, despite all of the events, this woman still loved her boyfriend unconditionally and was even serious about her emotions. 

Her partner, on the other hand, had already looked around long ago and was clearly chatting in his languages talented colleague. 

It was clear to him when he watched the two of them. 

Alone how familiar they nestled together and what looks they gave each other! 

These contained a statement how they could never describe 1000 words. 

No matter if Sandra's friend wanted it or not. 

But he was equally in love with his partner's girlfriend and partner, and both women returned his love. 

Whether he liked this or not.

With an almost annoyed expression on her face, Eva removed her eyes from her colleague and leaned forward a little.

Bored, she asked the bus driver to change the transmitter so that less than 2 seconds later the Italian language echoed through the whole bus and Eva was the only one who understood it. 

Confused, Sandra turned to her friend and asked her quietly what her motives were to switch to another channel.

In an almost silent voice, the slightly taller woman told her counterpart that she would be better informed about the changed weather conditions and that the austrian cannel would lose contact anyway. 

A bit perplexed after the short answer, Sandra sank back into her seat and wondered what she had done wrong. 

When they had finished the discussion in Udine, Sandra was sure that she had now resolved all disagreements between her and her friend. 

However, the brunette woman found that this was clearly not the case. Although she was not conscious of having made a mistake, the posture of her friend alone spoke volumes.

For this very reason she decided to give her the desired distance and tried to analyze with a look out of the window where she was. Slowly but surely they left the hills behind and drove straight to the Alps, which immediately made Sandra feel good again and put a gentle smile on her lips. 

The Alps were her absolute favorite place. 

No matter whether in summer to hike, in winter to ski or to run long. 

However, she was mostly in the Austrian part of the mountain range.

This fact was just another impetus to spend the week in an unknown, foreign area and to show yourself something new to the children. 

A more or less friendly "we are in the border area Sandra", which of course came from Eva, clarified her geographical position and let her breathe easy. 

It would not be long and she would be able to avoid this tense situation a bit! the brunette beauty that her friend looked at her cell phone again and apparently continued to read the message that upset her so much. 

As before, her emotions changed from angry to derogatory and even to longing and full of love, which suprised Sandra the most 

She was just about to turn away from her friend when she realized that her cell phone was vibrating. 

Usually she was actually not a curious person but his time she actually wanted to listen to the conversation.

A simple "Pronto" came over her lips from her friend, so that Sandra immediately understood that it was probably an Italian conversation partner and she again only a few weeks would understand. 

To her own surprise, the conversation was suddenly continued in German, so that the Styrian understood very well what topic was being discussed. 

So she also recorded that her friend was talking to the hotel reception about the approximate arrival of her group but also about the distribution of the students and the requested space. Since she noticed that her colleague was in charge of everything, she let herself sink back and tried to look forward the the next parts of the journey.


	5. Ti voglio tanto bene (parte 1)

With a smile, Sandra looked out into the unknown surroundings and was happy that the weather was better now. 

It had started snowing slightly again since they had turned their backs on the “ Pianura Padana” and headed towards the Alps, which made Sandra feel at home again. 

Although Marco's parents had moved to Brixen three years ago, at his mother's request, Elena and Andreas had ever taken the long way from South Tyrol to Styria to pay them a visit, although they had offered to drive to them. 

Although the professor hadn't asked, she suspected that her in-laws took the long way because Andreas wanted to go back to his home region every now and then. 

She would never say it in front of her mother-in-law, but there was a part in her heart wich understood him. 

The landscape could be so breathtaking ... Western Styria would always stay her home. 

The place where she could retreat and she felt comfortable. Of course, South Tyrol was a compromise for both. Elena and Andreas. They really liked it. but it still wasn’t eather really his home nor hers. 

She leaned her head lightly against the window for a second, but immediately jerked away when an uncomfortable icy shiver flowed from her cheek through her entire body, because the window was this cold. 

With a sigh, she leaned back into the seat and was about to find another, better position to rest, but had to recognise at the last moment that it was too late for that and the buses drove into the hotel grounds, slowly slowing down. 

It was a small strip of asphalt, in front of a nice, traditional, regional, and almost rustic hotel that was built into the the mountain, whereby the rock which was hidden behind the earth did not offer much space for optimal development of a hotel. 

Despite the unfavorable general conditions, they had made the best of the situation and Sandra had to admit that it looked nice and clean, and immediately triggered a feeling of home in her. 

With a "it's nice here!", She turned to Fabian and rose from her seat to get out of the bus and check in to the hotel. 

Her body unconsciously brushed against Fabians as she climbed from the window seat to the bus aisle. 

Although Sandra did not notice it at first, the goose bumps that formed and her accelerated heartbeat and breath made her aware that she had touched her colleague's body, and she quickly looked around to make sure that she couldn’t be heard before she sighed in frustration and tried to suppress the feelings for Fabian, who had suddenly flared up again, burning in her and then screaming to give himself to sleep with him or just to lie in his arms wanted to indulge in this too much. 

Marco and she had just forgiven each other and they were just trying to save her relationship, which was already at final anyway. 

And if she cheats on Marco, it would be over between them immediately. 

No ... she wouldn't cheat! She couldn't even allow such thoughts in her wildest dreams, nor in reality. 

She shook herself slightly as if her thoughts were disappearing from her brain and continued walking in the lobby. 

Upon request, she kindly disclosed all the necessary data to the receptionist and in return she received all the information she needed, such as the number of rooms, which rooms they had how many beds they received and where they were located. 

In the end, she had the room cards for everyone so that she went back to her students with a basket full of room cards. 

With a brisk pace she went back to the buses and found out again that she had lost her breathe and her heart was racing. 

That was the reason that she, slowly but surely began to worry about her health. 

Maybe she should visit a doctor after all? At least to make sure it wasn't serious! 

Even if Sandra was the type of human who went to a medical immediately, she didn't want to do it in South Tyrol, but decided to do it immediately when they were back in Austria. 

She quickly got the necessary attention from her students and began to distribute the room cards to their owners until each child had one. 

In a supportive and authoritarian voice, the Styrian also explained the house rules, which included that Alpine and cross-country ski, as well as the associated material such as helmets and shoes, belonged in the ski room and shouln’t be taken into the room under no cirstumstances. 

Furthermore, she told them when there would be breakfast and dinner so that they know when they had to be in the restaurant of the resort. She repeated again, that meals were included in the price and paused un moment. 

With the order that they should first put away their sports equipment and that they still have time to take their bags and settle in their rooms, she released the children of their own responsibility and now waited for the bus driver to get their skis out of the bus to carry it to ski room. 

Sandra walked into the basement of the building with the student crowd and placed her sports equipment next to the other teachers. 

It didn't take a second look to see in which near she had just put her her shoes, which suddenly made her nervous again. 

Her rational thoughts were swept empty and made room for those who were not allowed to exist. 

Fabian, who leaned his head on her forehead while he looked deeply and longing into her eyes. 

Fabian, how he closed his lips with hers, kissed her gently and stroked her hair gently at the same time. 

Fabian, as he lay above her in bed, lovingly caught her body with his strong arms and kissed her neck. 

Fabian, how he slowly and considerately entered her and her bodies moved together as one. 

Her thoughts, which could go on forever, were replaced by such a strong fire inside her and the desire for Fabian that she already knew that they couldn’t be satisfying. 

No. She had a loving, caring partner who returned her love for him and tried to save her relationship with her. 

Now to flee into an affair simply because it seemed right to her at the moment was not fair to him. 

A "well ... what is my pretty girl thinking about now?", Which clearly came from the said colleague, made Sandra come back to reality. 

Without being prepared for it, her body was suddenly too close again. 

Too close to get a clear thought, act with reason, or just speak in an understandable manner, which immediately manifested in the fact that she only stuttered, which of course made it even more difficult to explain to him that she was just scared. 

She even wanted to add playfully that his closeness wasn't exactly helping her to concentrate better, but finally realized that she shouldn't do it, the voice of her colleague that persuaded her to reassure her, making it clear that she had no thoughts therefore should make and the deep eye contact did the rest to let her heart win over her mind and to fully enjoy the situation. 

The Styrian didn’t even noticed that Fabian almost lovingly took the shooting shoes out of her hand and put her helmet and gloves behind her. 

All that was important to her now was that she was leaning against the heated shoe rack and even being caught by her colleague's body. 

Her whispered words, which served to convey to Fabian that she neither wanted nor tolerated this intense closeness, were not noticed by him at all or simply not considered as important. 

His head approached hers more and more quickly and additionally put a hand on her cheeks, while he slowly approached her and they looked deep into each other's eyes. 

At the last moment Sandra managed to free herself from the crackling atmosphere, which reminded her of the essentials and turned her head to the side to avoid his lips. 

Her heart was racing with excitement when his skin touched her cheek and wondered what it would be like if her lips touched his. 

Was it really that wrong to give in to her desires and kiss Fabian? 

In her current opinion, turning her head at the last moment was the only correct solution. 

Immediately she started to stutter helplessly, which only made the feelings for Fabian even better and inevitably made it clear to him what his "best friend" felt for him. 

Yes, even that she returned his feelings and also fell in love with him. 

As if this were the confirmation of his supposition and the right situation to act, Fabian enclosed the body of Sandra even more intensely and looked into her eyes again, that both became dizzy from eye contact. Their desire was forbitten. And they knew it all too well 

Slowly, his head moved closer to hers, his eyes lost in hers and any rational thought in him turned off. 

Everything about him radiated the incredibly strong feelings he felt for Sandra. So that it was impossible to misinterpret them. 

Her whispered "Fabian", which sounded weak and unwilling, was enough of an impetus for the professor that he knew that he didn’t do the right thing. 

Almost tenderly framing her face with his hands and lovingly stroking her cheeks. 

Fabian's lips didn't even have a chance to touch Sandra's soft skin, as she slapped him  
hard so he hissed out loud, as the unexpected pain, which was caused through the slap from Sandra flew right through him. 

Angry, Sandra murmured unrelated words, which you wouldn’t understand even if you knew what Sandra was talking about, you couldn't have followed her. 

In the corner of her eye she noticed that Fabian was holding his cheek for a reason she did not know and was looking at her with a painful expression on her face and was trying to decipher her wildly drawn words, some of which were even sentences. 

Fabian only succeeded after his "colleague" had fled the room and didn’t needed to run after her any more. 

In addition, every word that would leave his mouth only aggravated the situation anyway. 

The truth was that he didn't regret what he was doing. 

Not that he had whispered compliments in her ear, not that he had held her captured her between himself and the shoe rack and that made he made her weak, not that he had almost kissed her and that he would also fully enjoy this moment of close proximity. 

Even though he knew that she and Marco were trying to save their relationship. 

He didn't regret it. And even if he was sure that his colleague had also fallen in love with him, it was clear that she didn't want to hear these words. 

She was an honest woman who stood by her promises and agreements and kept them in mind when it was impossible to carry on with them. 

That's exactly why he loved Sandra. 

And that was exactly why he would not go after her now and look for the conversation. It was better that they moved away from each other again. 

They weren't meant for each other and that should have been clear to him from the start. 

The fact that the Styrian came too late was shown by the fact that in the meantime his secret love was completely off track, confused, intimidated and sometimes even angry when he entered the main entrance and ran up the stairs with a stabbing step until she was standing in front of the hotel room that she shared with Eva. 

Without sympathy, she held her card up to the sensor, waited until it flashed green and the door unlocked. 

She immediately dropped it in the lock and sank onto the bed, where she buried her head in her hands and simply tried not to think. 

She would have loved to rewind the last few minutes and undo everything. 

How could she ever look Marco in the eye again? He had made sure that he trusted her. And what was she doing? She got weak at the look from the next man which caught her eyes. 

All in all, it was madness. 

She wanted to fight for her relationship. That was out of the question. 

But how did you fight for something when you were suddenly not sure whether you wanted it or not? 

Sandra was completely lost in the twirl of her thoughts, so that after half an eternity she heard the gagging that came from the bathroom and could only come from her best friend. 

With a careful and no less worried "Everything okay Eva?" the Styrian rose now and went in the direction of the toilet, which she knocked at. 

There was an answer from the bathroom for a moment, but then Sandra heard a more or less convincing "yes" before hearing the flush and then the tap, and a second later she could see Eva's full stature and instantly realized that hers Girlfriend looked anything but healthy and urgently needed medical attention. 

Her renewed worried question was lost in the bitch of Eva, in which she was told that everything was fine. 

Helplessly she sank back onto her bed and sank into her own Thoughts revolving around the kiss and Fabian witnessed while Eva's thoughts revolved around her current state. 

A slight smile came on her face and she could barely suppress the urge to put her hand lightly on her stomach and straight to stroke tenderly about it, knowing what fatal consequences it would have if she told Marco the truth, the fact that she had lied to him and abs apparently stopped taking the pill because she wanted a child from him. 

No! She didn't want to imagine his reaction! With any luck, Marco would be happy about this and offer her his support, but it was more likely that he reacted angrily and would reject her. 

Many he would even give her money to get rid of their “problem”. But she wanted it so badly it really hurts. 

She didn’t even expected support from him. 

Nether financially and emotionally. 

She was not dependent on his proximity or on his money. 

The fact that she couldn’t imagine something more beautiful than building a family with him, to become parents, changed the theory in practice again. 

She wanted to have the baby with Marco. 

As a couple! To finally get a happy family. 

Their dream was to support and protect each other and their greatest wish was to grow old with Marco. 

It was like breathing air for her. 

What was eating Sandra from the inside out made her live and bloom! 

This could only be described as bittersweet irony. 

Slowly, she turned to her friend and found that she turned away from her, huddled together on her own. 

Her head was buried in her hands and her thoughts seemed to have left the room completely. 

To make matters worse, Eva's cell phone now vibrated and displayed a message from Marco. 

A simple 'Eva ... I'm sorry! Call me when you feel ready for it. ' lit up with black letters on the screen and let the Styrians anger increase for a moment. 

With a short, maybe, she let her phone went black again and took a deep breath. 

The feelings for Marco killed her if it went on like this! 

In addition, she already saw how the friendship between herself and Sandra was put on the test. 

A soft knock on the room door broke the tense silence between the two women, when Sandra finally got up and opened the door behind which Fabian appeared gave her understanding and guilty smile at the same time. 

Sandra immediately froze to the statue and only listened to his words with half an ear. 

She realized that these were an excuse for what had happened only seconds later. 

Almost as if she wanted to brush Fabian away, she murmured that she was neither disappointed nor angry at him. 

The fact that she wanted to close the door in front of him on the same train confirmed the opposite. 

Certainly the Austrian knocked on the door, behind which stood his secretly Love and her best friend, hoping to speak to Sandra. 

His loud request, which sounded even through the door, was not heard either by Sandra or Eva, so the tall woman decided to leave her friend and colleague alone, so that whatever they had to say, they did it under private eyes could discuss. 

The way Sandra behaved would make the conversation uncomfortable enough. 

They didn't need a listener who ultimately even judged the end of this conversation. 

With a short "I'm off!" Eva now opened the door and squeezed past Fabian into the open with her cell phone, thus guaranteeing him free access to her room. 

She had now left Sandra with a excuse and could do nothing more than give her friend an apologetic smile. 

The next few hours would be difficult for both Sandra and her. 

She couldn't understand why her friend and colleague had gotten into each other when they got on so well just couples of days ago. 

On the other hand, explaining to Marco why she was pregnant now and to appear believable in her lie, which resulted in the child being unwanted, required a top acting performance that she could not master. 

In a harsh but trembling voice, Sandra asked her colleague and good friend, who had just seduced her, into the room and closed the door so that they were completely alone in the small room. 

The self-confident woman immediately stood in front of Fabian and showed him alone with his attitude that any further advances, despite the inevitable togetherness and intimacy that suddenly prevailed, were not wanted. 

Anchored calmly and firmly with both legs in the ground, the young woman waited for a good explanation of his actions, whereby she was no longer sure whether she wanted to hear them at all. 

The only logical conclusion would be that, even if she didn't dare to hope for it, Fabian felt more for her than she wanted. 

Just the thought of it, let everything in Sandra rise hot and cold at the same time and cause a tremendous emotional chaos in the Styrian. 

It should leave them completely cold! 

She was damn forgiven and had a happy relationship !! 

The words came out faster than she wanted, that she was not interested in what his motives for this act were on her lips. 

This only underlined even more that it clearly did not leave her cold, which made the situation even more problematic for both, since both knew that they are not allowed to feel like this. 

Most of the time, the factor "Marco" was between their feelings, which were not allowed to exist anyway, because love at work was not advisable anyway. 

All in all, it was just a game with fire that Sandra really enjoyed if she was honest. Even though you had learned that you didn't play with fire. 

Since the silence between Sandra and Fabian had become unbearable, the professor decided to leave his colleague alone and to give her the time she needed to put her feelings in order. 

Slightly confused, he closed the heavy wooden door behind him and sighed and looked around the corridor, so that he immediately noticed his colleague Eva, who was apparently having a very heated conversation over the phone. 

At first he believed that she was using one of the languages she was teaching, although he wasn't even sure whether it was Spanish or Italian, when the familiar sound of the German language was heard and he suddenly understood everything she was saying. 

Although he really didn't want to listen, when she mentioned the word 'Marco' he couldn't hold back his curiosity and stopped leaning against a door frame so that he could continue to eavesdrop on the conversation. 

Eva's voice suddenly changed from an angry, negative to a quiet and reserved, which made Fabian even more curious and prompted him to come closer to his colleague. 

This did not even notice her colleagues and now explained to her affair in a careful voice what she had known since she had stopped taking the pill. 

That she carried child in her and that it was surely his. 

With ever increasing horror, Fabian listened to Eva's words, since he knew only too well that Sandra's friend had the name just mentioned and that he could now suddenly draw very logical conclusions between this conversation, Eva's enormous jealousy, her increasingly frequent outbursts and the disagreements of Sandra and Marcos. 

Everything suddenly made sense to the professor, as if this one conversation had just been the last missing piece of the puzzle. 

Now everything suddenly made sense. 

Even if he did not want to or did not want to see it, it was a fact that his colleague, who was also the best friend of his secretly beloved, had an affair with the partner of his secret flame


	6. Ti voglio tanto bene (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all... thanks to Kim who had helped me with writing along unbelievable! Without her I wouldn’t have written along....
> 
> And thanks to all of you who read this story!!!! Love you all🥰

Eva said goodbye to Marco for a good hour now and was waiting, sometimes less, sometimes more nervously, for her lover, while she was apparently looking for a suitable way to show him that she was expecting a child and wanted to keep it. 

In fact you could read her perfectly well trough her body language.

Again and again she ran her hand through her brown, short, straight hair before placing it back on her stomach and moving it in small circles to massage her abdomen a little bit. 

But that doesn't mean, that the Austrian stopped running in circles . 

She moved so quickly that after a quarter of an hour he was surprised that she didn't leave marks on the wooden floor.

After Fabian had watched his colleague a little longer, he now decided to make himself noticeable to her. 

Almost a little too casual as it would have been adapted for the current situation, he walked steadily towards his colleague, who had already noticed him.

Just by the expression on her face he realized that Eva was afraid that he had followed the conversation that just ended and that he had completely understood both the German and the Italian part. 

With a stressed, but played relaxed way, Fabian approached his colleague and then stood next to her with an indefinable expression on his face, before he spoke to Eva in an apparently calm voice, but in his sentence drained all the anger towards her and Sandra's partner. 

As soon as Eva noticed that the professor knew and understood more than she would like, the taller woman went into defensive position but at the same time tried to defend herself, Marco and what happened between them. 

She hadn't even finished speaking when her colleague interrupted her painfully and snapped at her that it was certainly not an excuse and that she disappointed him. 

"If Sandra is so important to you, just take her!" escaped trough the lips of the uncontrolled woman and left Fabian speechless.

Her voice had risen gruffly while she spoke and now closed the gap between herself and Fabian, without really worrying about her words, because she had just made herself so furious. 

Without words, Fabian opened his mouth and couldn't believe what his colleague just said. 

Not only that she had indirectly admitted what Fabian already knew, that his colleague was having an affair with Sandra's partner. 

No, she had also explicitly asked him to get the source of interference for this relationship, which occurred in the form of Sandra, out of their way. 

Only after a few seconds he recovered and brought together in full sentences what to say. 

That included that he didn't want Sandra to be hurt and that her behavior was absolutely to be shamed of and Eva only noticed that his expression hardened. 

As he approached the tall, thin woman, he noticed that he looked really angry because Eva hurried back from him. 

"Don't play dumb Eva ... I don't hit women! Even though they deserve it ..." the Styrian raised his voice and backed away from his colleague out of respect. 

As soon as Eva realized that her fear was unfounded, she began to counter and just wanted to confirm that she had done nothing wrong. 

This made Fabian very angry again and caused him to grab Evas upper arm and press her back lightly against the wall for a few seconds, whereby he of course took care of Eva and her baby. 

He wasn't a man who got violent fast. 

He just wanted to make it clear to his colleague that she had to adhere to certain limits and that these had now been exceeded. 

"Let ... let go of me!" was everything what left the mouth of his colleague a little shocked when she looked Fabian in the eye and forgot to breathe for seconds. 

While she was in a kind of shock freeze, her colleague gave her a heated speech that she could betray who else she want, but not Sandra, if she wasn't ashamed of herself and her feelings for Marco and the fact that she carried a child in her, which was crystal clear. 

But also that he did not see Sandra as an object and he did not take her and that he would never get the idea to put pressure at her. 

From one second to the next, the professor's anger quickly dropped, so that he loosened the grip on the Styrian woman's body. 

Eva immediately exhaled with relief and her eyes immediately warmed. 

Just like the man in front of her, it was clear to her that the four of them were involved in this bizarre situation and that it was much too late now to change anything about it. 

She was clearly in love with Marco and Fabian was hopelessly addicted to Sandra. 

Slowly and carefully, Eva raised her voice again and spoke to him in a calm and understanding voice. 

She said that she understood why he didn't want to hurt Sandra and that it went against the grain to harass her. 

With every second that Fabian speaks to his colleague he confessed his love, which he felt for her best friend and work colleague, Eva was more certain that Sandra deserved her colleagues more than Marco. 

How much of it belonged to her own jealousy, which told her that she don’t want to share Marco any longer, and how much of it was objective conviction, she could't say based on her gestures and facial expressions. 

If he wouldn’t know better, you could even say that she really meant her words and just wanted to protect her best friend from his misfortune and the broken heart that inevitably followed. 

That the woman before him was expecting a child of her best friend's companion was a completely different story. 

When he happened to lift his head, he immediately recognized the man who had just arrived and who was walking straight up to him and Eva. 

Immediately he released his grip on his colleague again and had to watch with reluctance as she turned to the half-Italian and greeted him with a quiet and uncertain "Ciao ... Grazie, per essere venuto ..." and slowly walked towards him . 

From a safe distance he could now follow all the gestures and facial expressions and even had to realize with the greatest support that Marco reacted anything but happy about the pregnancy of his affair. 

Sentences like "Non puoi far attenzione eeh ??" or "Si Sempre bisogno parte due persone per quello ... e tu lo sai !!" which Fabian could only identify as mutual guilt in the context, whereby he found it better now to avoid this conversation. 

No sooner that he had closed the door to his room behind him, he noticed Christian, who was sitting, waiting on his bed. 

The expression on his face said more than a thousand words, so that Fabian immediately knew that his colleague had also noticed something of the difficult situation. 

A sighed "So you know too?" came almost helplessly from his lips while he sat across from Christian. 

They were silent for a few minutes, as no one wanted to do anything about the uncomfortable silence that had just developed between them. 

Finally Christian raised a voice and looked Fabian in the eye.

„Fabian ... you have to show Sandra what you feel for her! She deserves something better than a partner who cheats on her!" Was all left Christian's mouth left when he noticed that his colleague's feelings for his colleague was more than honest and didn't even go into Fabian's statement. 

Nevertheless, he had the feeling that he had to help his two colleagues, of whom it was obvious that they were meant for each other. 

He didn't really care about Eva and Sandra's current boyfriend, if he was honest. 

The two had already made up their decision and would go through their affair, come what may. 

The flames between them had been too long and too intense for that. 

Eva's facial features even suggested that she was in love, but he couldn't really interpret Marco's feelings. 

It was important that Fabian finally stood to his feelings and Sandra noticed that Marco and Eva were playing the wrong game with her. 

" No Marco! Non prenderò una pilla di apportiere...” they heard the upset voice from their colleague and even though they were courious they didn’t really catch up with the meaning of the sentence. 

“ Non ci posso credere! Io non bisogno il tuo aiuto. C’è il nostro bambino! Il nostro bambino! E lo amo... lo amo tanto! Hai capito?“ they heard Eva's voice, followed by "You are incredibly stupid!" bevor it died completely. 

As soon as the angry woman had let out her anger on her affair and finished her heated speech, she countered and tried to calm her down, which apparently even worked. 

The frightening thing for Christian and Fabian was that Marco's sentences, in yours he assured her colleague to forgive him, that he didn’t mean to ask her to get rid of their unwanted child and understood that she wanted to keep it. 

That he loved her, wanted her and that no other woman could ever reach her, hurts Fabiwn even more. 

How could this man say something like that when he was with the most incredible woman in the world? 

Shouldn't he be the happiest person on earth? 

Apparently he wasn't, because otherwise he would never have cheated on Sandra with her work colleague and best friend! 

Fabian would have loved to open this door now and have told this guy a few sentences! 

Luckily Christian held him back in time and pressed him against the bed with a certain gesture. 

Just his look told him that neither of them was worth losing control. 

With a sight, he let himself sink back into the mattress and passed the time in which the two were in front of their room door to zap through the channels. 

At some point it became quiet again in front of her door. 

Both Eva and Marco came to the conclusion to continue their conversation elsewhere. 

Both Fabian and Christian breathed a sigh of relief when it finally got quiet in front of their room door and wanted to keep looking relaxed when Christian accidentally glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already late and they should already be at dinner, which is probably also the main reason for this was that Eva and Marco had withdrawn from their room. 

Fabian quickly jumped up and walked quickly to the dining room where he found all the children and the teachers who were already at the buffet. 

Without wasting any more time, he began to prepare dinner and ate in silence until he noticed that Sandra was putting her food down, talked briefly with Natalie and apparently carelessly walked out of the dining room with long fast steps so he choose he had to follow her. 

Apparently carefree he got up, put away his dishes and cutlery. 

Then he followed Sandra and noticed that she was moving towards the gym. 

Curiously he followed her and watched from a respectful distance as she took an elegant run-up and swung herself onto the bar with a forbidden ease. 

Sandra flew through the air like a fary and couldn't hold back the liberated smile as the feeling of happiness streamed through her body. 

For too long she hadn't swung over the bar and had so felt so incredibly free. 

It felt good to feel how her whole body was suddenly under high tension and knew what to do, although she had already forgotten the last time she had done gymnastics just for herself. 

A little out of breath she came up lightly on the floor and now noticed Fabian who was standing in the door and watching her. 

Slowly she walked towards him now and even the five meters distance seemed too close to her and she noticed that the blood began to boil in her. 

She wanted to be ashamed of herself for this, but couldn't do anything about her body, which inevitably reacted when she was around Fabian. 

When she was around, everything else was irrelevant. 

A soft "Hi" came over her lips as she approached her colleague, which was immediately replied, with an immediate silence that they couldn’t break. 

Slowly, very slowly, they approached each other. 

Fabian's arms wrapped around her waist as if in slow motion, while their gaze did not separate and they met each other's eyes as if hypnotized. 

According to Sandra, these deep green eyes should clearly be banned. 

Her lips approached again, which would have surely met if they had not been interrupted by Natalie, who now began to prepare everything for the children that she needed for line dancing. 

The job was done quickly and yet it brought both Fabian and Sandra to their senses. 

She was in a relationship and even wanted to save it. 

An affair just didn't fit in there ... no matter how much she wanted to. 

As if in a trance, she realized how the children gradually stepped into the multi-purpose hall and the noise level rose again. 

This also let Sandra and Fabian relax a little more so that towards the end they also began to rehearse the new dance steps and just let themselves be carried away by the music. 

When there were finally even a few bars in which they could move as they wanted, they were already so liberated that they chose each other as dance partners and danced closer together than they had intended to. 

With a smile they moved their bodies together and enjoyed the body contact that had become stronger. 

The tingling that rose in them both tried to swallow as well as they could. 

They were not allowed to develop serious feelings for one another. 

Sandra was taken. She was out of reach! 

In addition, there was clearly the fact that the relationship with Marco was already at end. 

Nevertheless, Fabian finally got the courage to ask his secret flame if she would like to join him at cross country skiing after the children must go into their rooms. 

Sandra didn't need another second to think about it and immediately agreed, so that they finally glided side by side over the light-flooded, slightly icy and therefore fast, snow-covered area without having to use much power. 

This increased the fun of running and the comfort of both people who first alternated one behind the other and then ran next to each other as if in harmony, just because their fingers did not touch. 

And yet there was so much distance between them that they could move freely. 

Their bodies moved so in sync with each other  
that even the floating phase and the use of the poles were identical, which caused a rush of excitement in both bodys. 

Silent but unbelievably free, they ran round after round and enjoyed the feeling of exhausting themselves. 

This time Sandra had regained her old strength and stamina and fully used it. 

“it's really beautiful here!" escaped Sandras lips, after they had finished their training and stopped to looked down at the lighted hotel. They enjoyed the tranquility they had just experienced and looked at each other shy. 

Fabian agreed to the statement with an affirmative answer and moved next to her to enjoy the view. 

Slowly he glided to her and finally dared to catch her waist from behind and rest his head on her shoulders. 

Fabian knew that he wasn’t supposed to enjoy this moment and her body in his arms. 

She was a taken woman and his colleague. 

Factors that would make her seem inviolable and uninteresting. 

And although he had repeated this inside himself millions of times, the exact opposite was the case. 

He just wanted her more than he already wanted her. 

Slowly, very slowly he turned Sandra's head in his direction and only had eyes for the deep brown of hers. 

Suddenly all rational thoughts were switched off in both of them. 

Much too quickly, their thoughts kicked in again, so that they just looked breathlessly into each other's eyes for seconds. 

Fabian slowly leaned to her ear and whispered : "I love you so much, do you know that?" in her ear. 

The goosebumps that instantly formed on Sandra's skin made him proud and embarrassed at the same time. 

Did he really have such an incredible effect on his dream woman. 

The affirmative words that showed him that his testimony was mutual did not really reassure him, and yet he could not bring himself to distance himself from her. 

Although he knew that they were playing with the fire, he dared to rest his forehead against hers and look deep into Sandra's eyes. 

Slowly, their lips moved towards each other and a feeling of anticipation rushed trough them. 

It felt so incredibly right even though it was wrong. 

Exactly this thought made reality come back in one fell swoop. 

She was in a relationship! 

Immediately they drove apart and went back into the valley with a large distance. 

Without a word, they unbuckled their cross-country skis in front of the gondola and sat in two different gondolas so as not to have to exchange a word. 

Both Sandra and Fabian secretly stared at the cell phone and waited for a message from the other that never came. 

Only when they got out again and walked silently towards the hotel did both of them feel the need to say something, whereby both Sandra and Fabian failed more badly than rightly at this attempt. 

“Sorry" was all that finally left the Styrian woman's mouth before she disappeared into the hotel complex with a sad face and left her colleague weak and with heavy hearts in the night. 

A blanket of snow had already formed on his hood and his sportswear when he realized that it was better to return to the hotel if he didn't want to catch a cold. 

He knew that he couldn't fall asleep anyway and he saw no point in returning to the room. 

That's exactly why he was drawn to the direction of the house bar. 

In retrospect it was the worst mistake in a long time, but he decided to give in to his irrational desires anyway and quickly entered the slightly darkened and smoke-clouded room. 

Without any inhibitions and in the hope of being a little distracted, he ordered a beer and automatically fanned himself away from the smoke that his neighbor was causing, painfully reminding him that he was no longer in Austria but in Italy . 

And in Italy you were still allowed to smoke in bars. 

He was about to politely point out to his neighbor that he was a non-smoker when he noticed that it was none other than Marco Esposito, Sandra's partner. 

This realization made him shut his mouth again, so that the Styrian contented himself with burying his face in his hands and hoping that the person opposite did not recognize him.


	7. Ti voglio tanto bene (parte 3)

Eva said goodbye to Marco for a good hour now and was waiting, sometimes less, sometimes more nervously, for her lover, while she was apparently looking for a suitable way to show him that she was expecting a child and wanted to keep it. 

In fact you could read her perfectly well trough her body language.

Again and again she ran her hand through her brown, short, straight hair before placing it back on her stomach and moving it in small circles to massage her abdomen a little bit. 

But that doesn't mean, that the Austrian stopped running in circles . 

She moved so quickly that after a quarter of an hour he was surprised that she didn't leave marks on the wooden floor.

After Fabian had watched his colleague a little longer, he now decided to make himself noticeable to her. 

Almost a little too casual as it would have been adapted for the current situation, he walked steadily towards his colleague, who had already noticed him.

Just by the expression on her face he realized that Eva was afraid that he had followed the conversation that just ended and that he had completely understood both the German and the Italian part. 

With a stressed, but played relaxed way, Fabian approached his colleague and then stood next to her with an indefinable expression on his face, before he spoke to Eva in an apparently calm voice, but in his sentence drained all the anger towards her and Sandra's partner. 

As soon as Eva noticed that the professor knew and understood more than she would like, the taller woman went into defensive position but at the same time tried to defend herself, Marco and what happened between them. 

She hadn't even finished speaking when her colleague interrupted her painfully and snapped at her that it was certainly not an excuse and that she disappointed him. 

"If Sandra is so important to you, just take her!" escaped trough the lips of the uncontrolled woman and left Fabian speechless.

Her voice had risen gruffly while she spoke and now closed the gap between herself and Fabian, without really worrying about her words, because she had just made herself so furious. 

Without words, Fabian opened his mouth and couldn't believe what his colleague just said. 

Not only that she had indirectly admitted what Fabian already knew, that his colleague was having an affair with Sandra's partner. 

No, she had also explicitly asked him to get the source of interference for this relationship, which occurred in the form of Sandra, out of their way. 

Only after a few seconds he recovered and brought together in full sentences what to say. 

That included that he didn't want Sandra to be hurt and that her behavior was absolutely to be shamed of and Eva only noticed that his expression hardened. 

As he approached the tall, thin woman, he noticed that he looked really angry because Eva hurried back from him. 

"Don't play dumb Eva ... I don't hit women! Even though they deserve it ..." the Styrian raised his voice and backed away from his colleague out of respect. 

As soon as Eva realized that her fear was unfounded, she began to counter and just wanted to confirm that she had done nothing wrong. 

This made Fabian very angry again and caused him to grab Evas upper arm and press her back lightly against the wall for a few seconds, whereby he of course took care of Eva and her baby. 

He wasn't a man who got violent fast. 

He just wanted to make it clear to his colleague that she had to adhere to certain limits and that these had now been exceeded. 

"Let ... let go of me!" was everything what left the mouth of his colleague a little shocked when she looked Fabian in the eye and forgot to breathe for seconds. 

While she was in a kind of shock freeze, her colleague gave her a heated speech that she could betray who else she want, but not Sandra, if she wasn't ashamed of herself and her feelings for Marco and the fact that she carried a child in her, which was crystal clear. 

But also that he did not see Sandra as an object and he did not take her and that he would never get the idea to put pressure at her. 

From one second to the next, the professor's anger quickly dropped, so that he loosened the grip on the Styrian woman's body. 

Eva immediately exhaled with relief and her eyes immediately warmed. 

Just like the man in front of her, it was clear to her that the four of them were involved in this bizarre situation and that it was much too late now to change anything about it. 

She was clearly in love with Marco and Fabian was hopelessly addicted to Sandra. 

Slowly and carefully, Eva raised her voice again and spoke to him in a calm and understanding voice. 

She said that she understood why he didn't want to hurt Sandra and that it went against the grain to harass her. 

With every second that Fabian speaks to his colleague he confessed his love, which he felt for her best friend and work colleague, Eva was more certain that Sandra deserved her colleagues more than Marco. 

How much of it belonged to her own jealousy, which told her that she don’t want to share Marco any longer, and how much of it was objective conviction, she could't say based on her gestures and facial expressions. 

If he wouldn’t know better, you could even say that she really meant her words and just wanted to protect her best friend from his misfortune and the broken heart that inevitably followed. 

That the woman before him was expecting a child of her best friend's companion was a completely different story. 

When he happened to lift his head, he immediately recognized the man who had just arrived and who was walking straight up to him and Eva. 

Immediately he released his grip on his colleague again and had to watch with reluctance as she turned to the half-Italian and greeted him with a quiet and uncertain "Ciao ... Grazie, per essere venuto ..." and slowly walked towards him . 

From a safe distance he could now follow all the gestures and facial expressions and even had to realize with the greatest support that Marco reacted anything but happy about the pregnancy of his affair. 

Sentences like "Non puoi far attenzione eeh ??" or "Si Sempre bisogno parte due persone per quello ... e tu lo sai !!" which Fabian could only identify as mutual guilt in the context, whereby he found it better now to avoid this conversation. 

No sooner that he had closed the door to his room behind him, he noticed Christian, who was sitting, waiting on his bed. 

The expression on his face said more than a thousand words, so that Fabian immediately knew that his colleague had also noticed something of the difficult situation. 

A sighed "So you know too?" came almost helplessly from his lips while he sat across from Christian. 

They were silent for a few minutes, as no one wanted to do anything about the uncomfortable silence that had just developed between them. 

Finally Christian raised a voice and looked Fabian in the eye.

„Fabian ... you have to show Sandra what you feel for her! She deserves something better than a partner who cheats on her!" Was all left Christian's mouth left when he noticed that his colleague's feelings for his colleague was more than honest and didn't even go into Fabian's statement. 

Nevertheless, he had the feeling that he had to help his two colleagues, of whom it was obvious that they were meant for each other. 

He didn't really care about Eva and Sandra's current boyfriend, if he was honest. 

The two had already made up their decision and would go through their affair, come what may. 

The flames between them had been too long and too intense for that. 

Eva's facial features even suggested that she was in love, but he couldn't really interpret Marco's feelings. 

It was important that Fabian finally stood to his feelings and Sandra noticed that Marco and Eva were playing the wrong game with her. 

" No Marco! Non prenderò una pilla di apportiere...” they heard the upset voice from their colleague and even though they were courious they didn’t really catch up with the meaning of the sentence. 

“ Non ci posso credere! C’è il nostro bambino! Il nostro bambino! E lo amo... lo amo tanto! Hai capito?“ they heard Eva's voice, followed by "You are incredibly stupid!" bevor it died completely. 

As soon as the angry woman had let out her anger on her affair and finished her heated speech, she countered and tried to calm her down, which apparently even worked. 

The frightening thing for Christian and Fabian was that Marco's sentences, in yours he assured her colleague to forgive him, that he didn’t mean to ask her to get rid of their unwanted child and understood that she wanted to keep it. 

That he loved her, wanted her and that no other woman could ever reach her, hurts Fabiwn even more. 

How could this man say something like that when he was with the most incredible woman in the world? 

Shouldn't he be the happiest person on earth? 

Apparently he wasn't, because otherwise he would never have cheated on Sandra with her work colleague and best friend! 

Fabian would have loved to open this door now and have told this guy a few sentences! 

Luckily Christian held him back in time and pressed him against the bed with a certain gesture. 

Just his look told him that neither of them was worth losing control. 

With a sight, he let himself sink back into the mattress and passed the time in which the two were in front of their room door to zap through the channels. 

At some point it became quiet again in front of her door. 

Both Eva and Marco came to the conclusion to continue their conversation elsewhere. 

Both Fabian and Christian breathed a sigh of relief when it finally got quiet in front of their room door and wanted to keep looking relaxed when Christian accidentally glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already late and they should already be at dinner, which is probably also the main reason for this was that Eva and Marco had withdrawn from their room. 

Fabian quickly jumped up and walked quickly to the dining room where he found all the children and the teachers who were already at the buffet. 

Without wasting any more time, he began to prepare dinner and ate in silence until he noticed that Sandra was putting her food down, talked briefly with Natalie and apparently carelessly walked out of the dining room with long fast steps so he choose he had to follow her. 

Apparently carefree he got up, put away his dishes and cutlery. 

Then he followed Sandra and noticed that she was moving towards the gym. 

Curiously he followed her and watched from a respectful distance as she took an elegant run-up and swung herself onto the bar with a forbidden ease. 

Sandra flew through the air like a fary and couldn't hold back the liberated smile as the feeling of happiness streamed through her body. 

For too long she hadn't swung over the bar and had so felt so incredibly free. 

It felt good to feel how her whole body was suddenly under high tension and knew what to do, although she had already forgotten the last time she had done gymnastics just for herself. 

A little out of breath she came up lightly on the floor and now noticed Fabian who was standing in the door and watching her. 

Slowly she walked towards him now and even the five meters distance seemed too close to her and she noticed that the blood began to boil in her. 

She wanted to be ashamed of herself for this, but couldn't do anything about her body, which inevitably reacted when she was around Fabian. 

When she was around, everything else was irrelevant. 

A soft "Hi" came over her lips as she approached her colleague, which was immediately replied, with an immediate silence that they couldn’t break. 

Slowly, very slowly, they approached each other. 

Fabian's arms wrapped around her waist as if in slow motion, while their gaze did not separate and they met each other's eyes as if hypnotized. 

According to Sandra, these deep green eyes should clearly be banned. 

Her lips approached again, which would have surely met if they had not been interrupted by Natalie, who now began to prepare everything for the children that she needed for line dancing. 

The job was done quickly and yet it brought both Fabian and Sandra to their senses. 

She was in a relationship and even wanted to save it. 

An affair just didn't fit in there ... no matter how much she wanted to. 

As if in a trance, she realized how the children gradually stepped into the multi-purpose hall and the noise level rose again. 

This also let Sandra and Fabian relax a little more so that towards the end they also began to rehearse the new dance steps and just let themselves be carried away by the music. 

When there were finally even a few bars in which they could move as they wanted, they were already so liberated that they chose each other as dance partners and danced closer together than they had intended to. 

With a smile they moved their bodies together and enjoyed the body contact that had become stronger. 

The tingling that rose in them both tried to swallow as well as they could. 

They were not allowed to develop serious feelings for one another. 

Sandra was taken. She was out of reach! 

In addition, there was clearly the fact that the relationship with Marco was already at end. 

Nevertheless, Fabian finally got the courage to ask his secret flame if she would like to join him at cross country skiing after the children must go into their rooms. 

Sandra didn't need another second to think about it and immediately agreed, so that they finally glided side by side over the light-flooded, slightly icy and therefore fast, snow-covered area without having to use much power. 

This increased the fun of running and the comfort of both people who first alternated one behind the other and then ran next to each other as if in harmony, just because their fingers did not touch. 

And yet there was so much distance between them that they could move freely. 

Their bodies moved so in sync with each other  
that even the floating phase and the use of the poles were identical, which caused a rush of excitement in both bodys. 

Silent but unbelievably free, they ran round after round and enjoyed the feeling of exhausting themselves. 

This time Sandra had regained her old strength and stamina and fully used it. 

“it's really beautiful here!" escaped Sandras lips, after they had finished their training and stopped to looked down at the lighted hotel. They enjoyed the tranquility they had just experienced and looked at each other shy. 

Fabian agreed to the statement with an affirmative answer and moved next to her to enjoy the view. 

Slowly he glided to her and finally dared to catch her waist from behind and rest his head on her shoulders. 

Fabian knew that he wasn’t supposed to enjoy this moment and her body in his arms. 

She was a taken woman and his colleague. 

Factors that would make her seem inviolable and uninteresting. 

And although he had repeated this inside himself millions of times, the exact opposite was the case. 

He just wanted her more than he already wanted her. 

Slowly, very slowly he turned Sandra's head in his direction and only had eyes for the deep brown of hers. 

Suddenly all rational thoughts were switched off in both of them. 

Much too quickly, their thoughts kicked in again, so that they just looked breathlessly into each other's eyes for seconds. 

Fabian slowly leaned to her ear and whispered : "I love you so much, do you know that?" in her ear. 

The goosebumps that instantly formed on Sandra's skin made him proud and embarrassed at the same time. 

Did he really have such an incredible effect on his dream woman. 

The affirmative words that showed him that his testimony was mutual did not really reassure him, and yet he could not bring himself to distance himself from her. 

Although he knew that they were playing with the fire, he dared to rest his forehead against hers and look deep into Sandra's eyes. 

Slowly, their lips moved towards each other and a feeling of anticipation rushed trough them. 

It felt so incredibly right even though it was wrong. 

Exactly this thought made reality come back in one fell swoop. 

She was in a relationship! 

Immediately they drove apart and went back into the valley with a large distance. 

Without a word, they unbuckled their cross-country skis in front of the gondola and sat in two different gondolas so as not to have to exchange a word. 

Both Sandra and Fabian secretly stared at the cell phone and waited for a message from the other that never came. 

Only when they got out again and walked silently towards the hotel did both of them feel the need to say something, whereby both Sandra and Fabian failed more badly than rightly at this attempt. 

“Sorry" was all that finally left the Styrian woman's mouth before she disappeared into the hotel complex with a sad face and left her colleague weak and with heavy hearts in the night. 

A blanket of snow had already formed on his hood and his sportswear when he realized that it was better to return to the hotel if he didn't want to catch a cold. 

He knew that he couldn't fall asleep anyway and he saw no point in returning to the room. 

That's exactly why he was drawn to the direction of the house bar. 

In retrospect it was the worst mistake in a long time, but he decided to give in to his irrational desires anyway and quickly entered the slightly darkened and smoke-clouded room. 

Without any inhibitions and in the hope of being a little distracted, he ordered a beer and automatically fanned himself away from the smoke that his neighbor was causing, painfully reminding him that he was no longer in Austria but in Italy . 

And in Italy you were still allowed to smoke in bars. 

He was about to politely point out to his neighbor that he was a non-smoker when he noticed that it was none other than Marco Esposito, Sandra's partner. 

This realization made him shut his mouth again, so that the Styrian contented himself with burying his face in his hands and hoping that the person opposite did not recognize him.


	8. Oggi ubriacarmi e oggi fumarmi

The name of Sandra's partner came over the professor's lips, very sticky, while he tried to avoid the smoke and turned to leave with an apology. 

He paused in surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around again against his will. 

To his greatest surprise, the hand belonged to Marco and when he looked into Marco's face he noticed that he begged to stay silent. 

Unsure about what was following now, he searched eye contact with his more or less voluntary interlocutor and tried to gain calm inwardly. 

He hadn't done anything wrong. 

Except maybe that he had met the girlfriend of the man before him and that he had developed more than just friendship feelings for her, which were crystal clear because he could not suppress them. 

He knew about the affair with Eva and yet he felt guilty towards Marco. 

He had kissed the woman who was only allowed to kiss from half-Italian. 

No matter if he had an affair, or ten, or hundreds. 

He was the official partner of, in his eyes, the most wonderful woman in the world. 

Not he! 

Sandra was out of reach for him! 

He had to finally remove her from his head, from his thoughts. 

From now on and forever !! 

Only through cotton wool did he realize that the said man had actually just spoken to him, but that he hadn't recorded a single word of the sentence, so that he had to ask again, ashamed, what he had said. 

Marco patiently repeated the sentence, mentioning that he had noticed how much Fabian liked Sandra and that he did not know what to think of it. 

Silence spread between the the two man, added by a cloud of smoke and the smell of alcohol, after a few minutes. 

A serious "Do you drink because I feel something for your girlfriend or because your affair is expecting a child from you. Or do you drink because you don't know how to tell Sandra that the woman you are fucking more often than herself, is her best friend? " flew over Fabian's lips when he had already drank the first glass, whereby he immediately regretted his honesty and attributed it to the increased alcohol consumption that evening. 

In a sober state, he would not have verbalized any of the words he just said. 

And he was aware of that. 

That Marco was just as surprised by his sudden honesty as he was, he showed in the fact that he actually looked at him speechless. 

Almost a bit stammered, he brought out that none of the three things mentioned, were the trigger for his alcohol consumption, which Fabian only replied with an almost incredulous laugh and a counterattack that he had lied better already. 

With a sigh, Marco agreed with him and begged to change the topic. 

A cigarette was silently held out to Fabian, which he refused at first, but after a while he accepted and breathed in deeply, which ended in coughing since he was a non-smoker. 

The smoke clouded his senses and didn't let him think clearly, which ended up with the next on one glass and another on this one. 

"I drink because i didn't know what I'm feeling recently. Am I more than a good friend to Sandra? I have strong feelings for her. I admit that! I don't want anything bad happen to her. I don't want to see her unhappy. We even choose to become parents! ... but Eva ... Eva ... Eva evokes something in me that Sandra had never evoked in me. " Marco finally turned to Fabian, put down the cigarette for a second and tried to get to the bottom of his feelings despite his tipsy feeling. 

No sooner had he mentioned Eva to Fabian, everything in him contracted. 

There is a saying that children and drunks always told the truth. 

And the half-Italian had just openly admitted that there was something between him and Eva that had never been there between him and Sandra. 

To be honest, he didn't really want to know the truth. 

Out of pure curiosity, he asked Marco whether he had felt anything at all when he had slept with Sandra, but got no proper answer with which he would have to be satisfied or not. 

His only wish was that Sandra was happy. 

And that wasn't the case now. 

Her feelings were just going on a roller coaster with her and contrasted the passionate interlude with Marco, the tender kiss with him, so that she did not know how it should go on. 

In an almost hissing voice, Fabian asked what exactly Eva emphasized from Sandra, because he wanted to understand Marco, but couldn't. 

After Marco had taught another glass, he opened his mouth with a repeated sigh and wanted to explain exactly this to him, but immediately noticed that Fabian didn't want to hear it. 

So he explained to the Styrian that although he felt so drawn to Eva, the whole situation was not as simple and black and white as he was imagining it and that he was, in love with two women at the same time. 

He didn't know by himself when it happened exactly and which of the two woman he actually belonged to. 

Fabian interrupted his rival and made it clear to him that he had to make a decision and that he would not give him much time for it, because he would use every second he hesitated to win Sandra over and show her that he was a better choice for her. 

A faint "You are serious " came almost a little weakly and slightly slurped over Marco's lips and again held out his cigarette to Fabian, prompting him to take another drag and let himself be carried away by the feeling of nicotine. 

With a slight shake of the head and the declaration that he was a non-smoker, the Austrian swarmed the half-Italian, but put his glass to his lips again. 

"Of course I'm serious! Sandra is my dream woman. Just like Eva is your dream woman. Why are we sitting here and trying to deny it? Everything that has happened has already happened. We can't change that now, either," explained Fabian and despite the alcohol didn't even have grammar or language problems. 

As he turned to Marco he almost fell off the bar stool, but luckily he was caught by someone and escaped the involuntary acquaintance with the hard floor. 

The voice that advised them to go to bed was Christian's and it were his arms that saved Fabian from falling and actually knew the first name but not the last name Marcos. 

With a veiled look, Marco looked at the colleague of his 'rival' and corrected Christian to Esposito, which he replied with a raised eyebrow and "Esposito ... I thought you mean Zettler ... that's Eva, if I remember correctly" with sarcasim and couldn't swallow the malicious comment, whereupon both Fabian and Marco wanted to defend themselves, but were prevented from doing so by Christian's gestures and facial expressions. 

Finally, they remained silent, but made it clear to Fabian's colleagues that they would definitely not go to bed, but would stay at the bar.

Christian tried one last time to get Fabian to bed with good reasons and explained to his colleague that he should be rested tomorrow and without a hangover should be on the slopes, but in the end realized that it was already too late for that and went upstairs to his room and let Fabian and Marco be Fabian and Marco.


	9. Quando un amore se ne va... (parte 1)

With a slight grumble, Sandra turned from one side of the bed to the other, in the next morning and hoped that the annoying noise that had woken her up from her dream with Fabian would soon fade away again. 

The feeling of his body on her while they kissed tenderly and full of love was just too good to be true. 

She couldn't identify the sound immediately, even when it repeated itself a long time and therefore didn't worry too much, which led to her burying her head back in her pillow and trying to dream the dream she was dreaming again . 

Since the sound continues again, the Styrian decided unwillingly, that it was time to get up to find out the reason for it, so she suddenly found herself in the toilet, where her best friend was kneeling in front of the toilet bowl and apparently now trow up for the third time in a row. 

Concerned, Sandra knelt down next to Eva and asked in a quiet, soft, worried voice if everything was okay with her or she was getting sick. 

With a reassuring shake of the head, the tall woman tried to convey that she was fine, while leaning against the tile wall, searching for it, and slipping into a sitting position while flushing the floor from the floor. 

Completely exhausted, the Styrian buried her head in her hands and waited for her dizziness, which still lingered. 

The fact that Eva was now also dizzy made Sandra really worried and asked her friend to sit by the bathroom wall while she went into the bedroom and got her cell phone. 

The professor was just about to call a doctor for Eva, but was prevented from doing so, because of the fact that Eva was placing her hand on the forearm of the somewhat smaller Styrian and looking up at her with a pleading look. 

She indicated slightly that she should sit down with her, which Sandra did immediately. 

She looked at Eva with a shocked look when she announced that she had vomited because she was expecting a child. 

Sandra asked quietly again and almost hoped that her friend would change her statement or confess that she had lied to her. 

Since nothing of the same came up, she had to believe it. 

Carefully she helped the taller woman back on her feet and asked her, despite the nausea that most likely prevailed in her, whether she was hungry for breakfast. 

The sensitive woman was aware of that the question if she could know the name of the father, was the worst thing she could do, so she held back this comment.  
She hardly believed that she wanted to know the name of Evas affair. 

With a warm voice Sandra asked her friend. if she wants to eat something but looked in the pale face of her best friend and knew what answer she was expecting. 

With a tired and worn smile, her Eva said no to the Styrians' question and offered her that she could go ahead and that she did not need to be considerate of her. 

At first a little unsure, but encouraged by Eva's request, Sandra actually made her way to the restaurant and could hardly believe her eyes when she saw two men leaning against the bar asleep, who were none other than Marco and Fabian. 

Disappointed she went up to the two of them and shook first her "colleague" and then her friend awake. 

They just grumbled sleepily and held their heads because of the hangover with painful faces as they gradually regained consciousness. 

They tried to complain, but didn't get far because the face expression of the woman in front of them silenced them. 

A violant phrase , that they deserve it right came over Sandra's lips before the two men even knew where and as who they had woken up. 

The smell of alcohol and smoke hung on both Austrians, which made Sandra turn up her nose in disgust and highly disappointed. 

She could still remember that Marco had promised her to quit smoking because he saw that it disgusted her and that it wasn't good for his health anyway and he need a clear head and a good lung. 

A little confused Marco and Fabian looked around and the pretty, long-haired woman couldn't decide with which of the two she was more disappointed with. 

So she decided, that it was her boyfriend. 

A "We had a deal. You promised me not to smoke anymore!" left her lips and looked straight into his eyes. 

From the fact that her boyfriend spread his arms for her and slowly walked towards her, she had to assume that he wanted to apologize to her, but certainly pushed him away when he tried to kiss her. 

With hissing noises, she explained to him that he smelled of smoke and alcohol and that he should freshen up before he even came near her within 5 meters again. 

Fabian noticed with satisfaction that the half-Italian was moving away from her again and was just about to enjoy his triumph inwardly when he saw Sandra's gaze,which was absolutely only at his body. 

He had never seen her so disappointed and just at the thought that he was to blame for this facial expression, everything in him tightened. 

He was aware that it had been a mistake to get himself drunk with Marco Esposito, although the tiny side fact that it was the official friend of his beloved did not matter at the moment. 

He tried hard to find a way out of the whole mess, as well as to calm Sandra down a bit and after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence between himself, the half-Italian and the beautiful brunette woman, he came to the conclusion that only the truth put him back on the right track and could move into her favor. 

With a quiet "Sandra" followed by a contemptuous look on her part and a raised eyebrow, the professor of exercise and sport now approached his secret flame. 

With insecure, he tried to explain what he knew about the affair between Eva and her boyfriend, and his mouth was immediately closed while a person pulled him back and took his footing off his feet. 

With a choked cry he tried to free himself from his arms again, but had to find that the person, in this case it was Marco, was stronger than him and also did not give up. 

That Sandra watched the whole thing in shock was clearly irrelevant. 

With a voice that quivered with anger, he made it clear to Marco in the tussle that had been sparked in the meantime that his girlfriend deserved the truth and was then immediately shot back with a commanding response, which he only acknowledged with a scornful snort. 

In the meantime, he tried to stay calm, which was not so easy with the idea that the man in front of him was playing the perfect man for his current girlfriend and got into bed with his best friend without batting an eyelid. 

Fabian was just preparing to hit Marco when he suddenly backed away from him because his cheek had started to burn. 

He looked up in amazement and looked up into the face of his colleague who was teaching Spanish and Italian. 

She said nothing, but disbelief was reflected in her face, even before she did her own act, anger that he had just revealed her secret and ignorance about how the situation was going to develop now. 

With a hissed 'you are a great team! You can be really proud of yourself, Esposito ', which only Eva could hear, he moved away from his colleague and brought some distance between himself, Marco and Eva. 

He could see the guilty expression on her face, which was also filled with satisfaction, well enough when he was already looking for an escape route. 

With the excuse to take a shower, he actually managed to escape the embarrassing situation and could only shake his head at his own statement. 

„Eva Esposito" was his colleague for him in his dreams. 

Because that would mean that he would finally have Sandra to himself. 

And it was still a really long way to get there, and to make matters worse, it was a very stony way. 

How Sandra felt now after his betrayal...he didn't want to know. 

She was sure confused and disappointed. 

He actually managed to disappoint her twice in one day! 

For that he could congratulate himself. 

Sighing, he climbed into the shower and let the water patter down on him.

While Fabian had disappeared upstairs to his hotel room and freshened up for the day, Sandra still stood rooted to the spot and barely understood what was going on. 

Why had Marco, Fabian closed his mouth so forcefully and tore the floor from under his feet? 

And why was Eva, in the form of the slap that she gave Fabian, so palpable. 

Did the three of them want to hide something from her? 

Or was there some other reason for this brief argument that she was just too stupid to recognize. 

Slowly, very slowly, she reached into her boyfriend's T-shirt neckline and whispered "2 Stock, Tür 578 ... Ab" in his ear, pushing him away, with the intention of speaking to the three of them about the strange situation if they all were presentable and sane again. 

In the corner of her eye she realized how skeptical Christian looked Eva looked after, when she went into their common room with a sad, bad excuse, so that only she was left. 

All kinds of possible and impossible questions piled up in her head, and she hardly knew with wich one she wanted to start with. 

With Marco, with Fabian or rather with her best friend. 

It was more than strange that Fabian and Marco had drunk down together, but it was even stranger that Eva, like her, reacted with disappointment and demanded an explanation for the fact that both men were drunk of their asses. 

An emotion that, in her opinion, was only due to her, since she was Marco's girlfriend. 

Eva, on the other hand, was just a colleague. A woman who knew Fabian well, but did not have the right to justify him in any way or to put herself on one side.

She watched Eva, as she left the room with a poor excuse to go to her room. 

The room where Marco was in... literally naked! 

Slowly the Styrian took a few deep breaths and tried to distract herself, which she was doing by making the decision to have breakfast until all the desired people were back in the dining room. 

Slowly she was now chewing a little unenthusiastic on her pastries while she thought about what Eva's outburst could mean. 

It felt like the thousand time that she had already noticed that her friend had lost her temper, but none of the reasons or triggers wanted to fit into this special situation and that was exactly what made Sandra suspicious. 

If she didn't know better she would say that Eva was having an affair with her boyfriend and Fabian had just tried to tell her the truth, so that he felt the wrath of the lover. 

But surely neither Marco nor Eva would do that to her. 

She was Eva's best friend! 

An affair with her best friend's boyfriend would be an absolute NO-GO, at least for her. 

A powerful, magical limit that you don't cross out of respect. 

And she was sure that Eva thought about it the sane way. 

So this could hardly be the reason for Eva's reprimanding Fabian. 

In addition, the child that was growing up in her best friend would be Marcos and she could not imagine that with the best of her will. 

It was probably just a matter of the fact that he could hardly shoot in his current condition and that she was his replacement. 

This would practically mean that instead of Fabian, she now had to go out on the slopes with the children, although one could look for her winter sports skills in the Campania. 

Eva's "love" for winter sports was certainly the reason for her outburst, as Sandra was very well aware of how fast the hot-blooded Styrian girl could loose her temper. 

Although she was immediately aware that she was just telling it to herself, she breathed in calmer and was immediately more relaxed, so that she decided for herself to bury her theories and not accuse anyone, as long as she hadn't talked about it with everyone involved. 

Much more enjoyable than before she ate her breakfast and tried once just not thinking about anything and enjoying the moment. 

To take in how friendly the weak winter sun laughed from the ice-blue, cloudless sky into your face and illuminate the rustic, cozy breakfast room so that it looked really friendly and cozy. 

Relatively quickly sat down a male person at her table, so Sandra looked up, hoping it would either Marco or Fabian was, but was disappointed when it was Christian. 

He greeted her with a friendly "good morning" and looked at her for a second with a look that could clearly be seen as inquiring. 

However, it disappeared immediately. 

Her colleague usually got something to eat and sat down again. 

So that after a certain time she started a casual, unimportant conversation that was only interrupted by Marcos "This is my girlfriend. Barely 5 minutes away, the next man on the hook" The complaint, which was meant to be joking, was accompanied by the fact that the half-Italian now put his hands on his partner's shoulders and thus got her full attention in the form of a "Not at all" and a gentle kiss that met their lips did not want to attract attention. 

Despite the infatuation that immediately rose in the Styrian, the question of whether her boyfriend was cheating on her was omnipresent and prevented her from completely falling into the kiss. 

She wanted to ask him,to get to the bottom of the suspicion, with the complete conviction that he answered with "No". 

As if Marco had realized that something had changed in her, he put a little distance between himself and Sandra before he completely separated from her, but still looked her in the eye and at least tried to convey that everything was okay. 

With a slightly trembling voice that underlined his uncertainty, he explained to the Styrian that he was going on to his cousin he trained with her and added an exact date as to when he would be back again, before he almost reluctantly separated eye contact from Sandra and now headed for the exit with a "see you" and "take care". 

With a coffee in hand and her calculating gaze, the Austrian watched the driving away car in which her boyfriend was sitting and then looked briefly at the dining table in the dining room to get her thoughts back to life. 

She found that this didn't quite work when Eva sat across from her with a worried look and tried to look her in the eye, which in turn caused Sandra to press her lips together into a thin line and look straight ahead quiet stubborn, because she just realized that Eva was the person with whom she least wanted to talk about her assumptions and her feelings for Fabian. 

When Eva now also had the trinity to ask if everything was okay, Sandra's patience broke completely and she decided to just ask her friend directly whether she was in an affair with her life partner, was expecting a child from him and if she betrayed her or not. 

Immediately the Italian and Spanish professor raised her voice and was more than disappointed that she assumed and trusted her with something like that, so that Sandra immediately felt guilty, but did not show herself to the outside world and her point of view that she was assuming that she was had an affair with her life partner, continued to represent. 

She continued to look stubbornly into the eyes of her "friend" and endured Eva's torrent of words, teaching her that as friends you normally trust each other and not assume you are having an affair with your partner until her voice was completely silent. 

The professor for exercise and sport asked almost coldly whether Eva had finished her fiery speech and was satisfied, or whether she was going to make her a bit more of a snail, while Eva raised her eyebrow sharply she tried to cover up her surprise by exaggerating it with the thought of keeping her friend away from her true emotions.

Fabian, on the other hand, who had just stepped into the breakfast room again with a fresh shower and was holding his hungover head, cursing softly, realized the fear that the whole truth could come to light clearly. The truth in which it was written that Eva with was having an affair with Marco and was already betraying Sandra while even months later she was faking to be her best friend. 

Since he didn't want to be the bad man in the whole misery by being the one who brought the bitter truth to light, he briefly considered what he should do and came to the conclusion that he had to cover Eva and Marco. 

No matter how much it hurt him. 

He had to do it for Sandra's sake. 

That's why he went between his two colleagues before the argument could leave serious traces and suggested both of them take a deep breath before they could continue fighting. 

He only noticed that this did not help, when Sandra wanted to re-inquire to rekindle the difference of opinion, which he knew how to prevent by turning his head to Sandra and standing between the sports and Italian professor and thus the eye contact of the two broke off, as well as built up to his secret flame. 

Faster than he would have liked, he lost himself in the eyes of the Styrian and was able to see with joy how it was happening to her, as she immediately began to breathe faster. 

A quiet "just forget him ..." left his mouth and was firmly in the process of placing his lips lovingly on hers, but was rudely pushed away by his lady of the heart at the last moment. 

An unladylike snor left the pretty brunette's mouth, although she didn't even bother to explain the reason for her rejection to him. 

Her silence encouraged Fabian to bend down again to his secret flame and try again to kiss her. With a disparaging gesture, the Styrian broke away from the dominant embrace of her colleague and quickly put distance between them with an unladylike snor. 

In a hissing voice, she tried to verbalize her principals and made it crystal clear to her counterpart that she was in a relationship and she did not intend to endanger it because of a desire, or to betray her boyfriend. 

Without giving Fabian or Eva another look, she got up and looked into Christian's face, which looked just as knowledgeable as Eva or Fabian's. 

With a noticeably slow pace, she closed the gap that was still between them so that she was now standing close to him. 

In her eyes the complete remaining anger blazed, which had built up during the whole morning and was now running out of her body, as she asked Christian in a hissed and angry voice whether he could not explain what was going on, or even at all knew more than she did. 

With a sarcastic laugh, Christian countered that he didn't want anything to do with Sandra's private affairs and that he didn't intend to change this either. 

A frustrated sigh accompanied the negative gesture of the Styrianso that she looked at her friends with a "I thought I can trust you" before she completely withdrew and took the reorganization of the various groups as an excuse to be alone, so that she was even glad that Fabian was still from the night was so upset that he had withdrawn into his room at the same time. 

But that didn't mean that she was angry with Fabian and worried about him at the same time. 

The Austrian quickly noticed, however, that she could hardly concentrate because she was constantly thinking about the last argument with her friends and the consequences of Marcos and Fabian's last night. 

Cursing softly, she made a few notes on the division of the children and threw the pad away in frustration, which made her look out of the bus window with a blank look. 

Although all of her friends, including Marco, tried to teach her that he wasn't cheating on her and that they had nothing to do with the problems in their relationship, there was something wrong with the whole story. 

The only funny thing was that they were acting so strangely that she didn't believe a word they said. 

In any case, it was clear to her that her relationship with Marco was finally on the home stretch. 

And although she more than loathed the thought, it kept popping up in her mind.

It's over...


	10. Quando un amore se ne va... (parte 2)

For a few seconds Sandra closed her eyes and went trough the three words that had formed in her head ones more. 

Three words ... just three little words ... but if she were to pronounce them, they took away her closest friend and partner. 

It's over ... Those three words kept vibrating in her head, driving her almost crazy after the tenth time. 

She thought through her statement again and then shook her head gruffly, almost as if she wanted to get rid of him. 

Was she a teenage girl or a grown woman? 

A grown woman for gods sake! 

And an adult woman does not give up a good relationship because of a small, non-existent misunderstanding. 

Point! 

Sighing, she watched her students, who just got on the two buses, chatting loudly, and looked for a place, so that she finally got up as if in a trance, shook them off again in the next second and began to check if they were complete. 

As expected, everyone except Fabian was present and so the professor sat down in the same row from which she had got up, only that suddenly her 'best friend' was sitting there. 

Immediately she turned demonstratively in the middle of the bus and tried to avoid a conversation with this obviously negative attitude. 

But she hardly succeeded in getting some distance from Eva, because she persistently persuaded her, regardless of whether she really believed that she had an affair with Marco or was even pregnant from him. 

Just the sound of the voice of the person sitting next to her told Sandra that her thoughts were utter nonsense, as well as extremely ridiculous. 

But this also left the Styrian woman with a need to justify herself, which is why she began to bring arguments for the statements she had made, which were indeed good to comprehend. 

But Eva treated them as void and unimportant or misinterpreted by her friend. 

At some point the gym teacher realized that it was wiser to keep her thoughts to yourself and leaned back in her seat, staring in front of her demonstratively. 

The 5 minute bus ride dragged on for her like hours, so she jumped up immediately when the buses came to a standstill. 

Sandra fished the slip of paper from her jacket pocket that contained the official division and waited until all the students had gathered, until she divided the groups with a certain voice. 

Everything went smoothly to her own satisfaction. 

The only change in the plan was that Fabian was not present and the whole group was so thoughtful that nobody was about to tell it and Eva took his place, who seemed anything but happy about it. 

With a sarcastic grin, Sandra asked about Eva's skills in winter sports and only got a movie-like roll of her eyes in response. 

Sandra understood immediately and pulled her best friend aside. 

The Styrian offered quietly whether she wanted to conquer a slope first before she drove with the students and earned a nod and a grateful smile from the tall woman. 

So Eva, while Sandra had explained the situation to her other colleagues, went towards the gondola of the valley station, where she hooked her ski and got into the gondola. 

So she disappeared from the field of vision of the winter sports enthusiasts, which unconsciously made Sandra breathe a sigh of relief, as a sudden tension fell from her body. 

She hurriedly continued to assign the groups and teachers and ended up giving Eva a strong group, as one had to explain and practice the least with this, was about to put the pen back in her jacket pocket when she remembered thwt her "Wannabe -Italian "hardly drove and was pregnant on top of that, so that she gave her a somewhat less demanding group. 

Almost impatiently, the Styrian kept looking at the last rapide slope in front of the valley station and waiting for Eva to come. 

She had been prepared for an insecure driver, but was pleasantly surprised when the desired person waved a little more carefully but cleanly and safely down the steep slope and crumbled cleanly, so that she came to an elegant stop in front of the whole group. 

Apparently motivated by the descent, the native Styrian was now eager for the day and followed the students and Sandra to the gondolas again, which ended immediately in an embarrassing silence, as both women indulged their thoughts and dislike just turned over each other. 

Only the voice of Christian, which sounded somewhat sarcastic and tried to bring peace between Sandra and Eva by asking in a calm voice what's the problem between them, broke the tense silence. 

He quickly fell silent again when he saw the look of his two colleagues realized the warning in it and the threatening posture and gave up with a theatrical raise of hands, since he noticed that it made no sense to bring reason to the two woman. 

So they drove in silence to the mountain station, got out, shared with the various students and left the end of the conflict open. 

Lost in thought for Sandra and her group, they descended steep slope after steep slope and also thought after the lunch break, in which she was neither Christian nor Eva had alternately met Fabian again and again, the fact that he had drunk off with Marco, Eva and Christian and their statements as well as the attempt of their colleague to break the silence between themselves and Eva and to create unity. 

She could wait a long time for that. 

The mere fact that Eva hardly gave her the right arguments to testify that she had not slept with her partner did the major thing. 

She would love to be able to believe her friend. But that was by no means the case. 

Because why else was Marco here and hadn't bothered to make himself noticeable to her yesterday, but met with Fabian, so that they were both completely insane today. 

Since she lacked the evidence, Eva once left out, she didn't understand that Marco got drunk or smoked when he had a job that he couldn't afford to do. 

Drinking alcohol and smoking was completely unprofessional for a top athlete. 

Regardless of whether in winter or summer sports, and certainly not when, as with figure skating, the most important good was balance and perfect body control. 

Slowly she drove back towards the gondola and, like every time, checked the completeness of her students in the group when her gaze fell on a completely disastrous couple who were clearly moving against each other and not with each other on the ice surface next to the gondola station. 

Unprepared, she only heard the voice of Teresa, Marcos' cousin, without really understanding what she was saying. 

For a moment she dared to take a closer look at the people from the direction of the sound. 

In fact, her boyfriend was there, who had told her early this morning that he was going to train with his cousin. 

Since they started dating, the fiery Italian from Campania, who lived in Trentino Alto Adige, was always present and was part of her life, as she was firstly the cousin of Marco and secondly his dance partner in figure skating he had already made into his profession before they even knew about each other. 

In fact, the two of them were quite successful for Italy and were able to show the result for wich they were training so hard. 

However, today one person looked upset, the other embarrassed and inefficient. 

No wonder when the last had got drunk the previous evening. Although it served her boyfriend right that he had a hangover today. 

With a grin on her lips, the Styrian watched her partner give in to her temper, got back into position and put his hands around the thin waist of his dance partner, nod at her once, so that they began to move together and almost in harmony so that they always more in sync glided over the icy surface. 

At first the couple ran the opposite figure eight, which caused them to meet in the middle with a butterfly, a jump, for a pirouette, only to then move away from each other again and perform the Lutz synchronously. 

The whole thing ended in a death spiral, although this was far from the end of the step combination, so that the didn't Styrian to find out which figures the couple was preforming. 

The freestyle, the couple were preforming was just so complex that she sometimes didn't even know how to name certain figures and step combinations. 

Little by little, the rest of the students in her group caught up with them and watched with her the unfamiliar image of a couple run, which was almost perfect, if the male partner were also completely involved. 

The whole spectacle ended with an uplift, whereby none of the artists was satisfied with themselves and their friend already had to face the southern temperament of his relatives, who explained to him what he had done wrong and that their Tutor would be highly disappointed with this performance. 

Almost a bit annoyed, but also slightly guilty, the half-Italian endured the declaration that it was only a week until the regional championships in Merano and that there was still a lot to improve, as well as that her trainer would certainly not let them go like that. 

With a loud "Hey" the styrian drew attention to herself and tried to free the half-Italian from the unpleasant situation. 

Surprised and pleased at the same time Marco turned away from Teresa and ran up to his girlfriend and her students before he greeted them with a kiss and a "Ciao Amore". 

Immediately she had to compare it again with Fabian and his possible greeting, even though she knew that she was not allowed to do that and her thoughts "It's over" came back to her mind. 

With a faked a smile in love, she complained slightly to the fact that he greeted her in the southern language and tried to suppress her thoughts. 

She laughed slightly when he corrected himself instantly, to „ Hallo Liebling" receiving a playful slap on the shoulder and joining in with the laughter of his girlfriend and cousin who thought he deserved his girlfriend's "violence". 

Still grinning, the Austrian introduced her family members to her students, who were just as overwhelmed with the Italian, Tyrolean of the southern woman in the group as she was at the beginning of her relationship with the half-Italian. 

The friendly and open manner of the surprisingly small woman, however, reduced the uncertainty that arose from the language barrier and gave the students the feeling that they were in the conversation completelycompletely, for which Sandra was more than grateful. 

After a few minutes, her "sister-in-law" asked, as she jokingly called her partner's cousin, whether she could introduce the children to the basics of figure skating and whether they would be interested in it at all. 

Positively surprised by the offer, she asked her students and after a polyphonic, enthusiastic nod of their head, the professor decided that this would probably be the afternoon on which the break was and handed his protégés to their friend and her "sister-in-law" while she sat down on a bench and played the role of the observer, as well as already figuring out logical arguments to explain why the students were not on the slopes that afternoon. 

At some point she stopped thinking and just admired the ease with which her boyfriend and his cousin flew over the ice and explained what he was doing and how he supported Teresa. 

Her protégés watched the two professionals figure skaters, while the Styrian woman's thoughts drifted further and further away from reality and landed again with Fabian. 

To be more precise, to Fabian's hands, how he had grasped her waist when they looked down at the hotel complex after cross-country skiing, Fabian's lips as they gently but firmly took hers, his tongue as it pushed its way through her closed lips and thus completely drowned her, as well as brought feelings to light in her that Marco had never evoked. 

Feelings that conveyed to her that Fabian was the right person and not Marco and that she wanted to be with her colleague instead of the half-Italian. 

One of her students got her out of her romantic thoughts with a direct address and asked her openly and straightforwardly whether she was as good at figure skating as her boyfriend and the nice Italian, which she just denied with a friendly smile. 

She never thought of Marco, who was already running up to her and grabbed her while Teresa was already holding out suitable skates to her and everything indicated that she now had to demonstrate that she had mastered at least a minimum of the beautiful art on the icy surface. 

Slowly she started in skating style that she knew she could do and cursed the idea of clearly introducing the children to ice skating. 

After a round or two, her boyfriend suddenly took her hand and ran beside her, much looser than she and even still having the peace of mind to bend down and whisper to her that he was here and would support her. 

The otherwise sporty woman nodded stiffly and realized that ice skating was something she had always surched a certain distance from. 

Even though she was with Marco. 

And she clearly confirmed this situation by saying that it would stay that way. 

Marco supported her step by step to run straight without skating style and tried to hide the children, some of whom were already making fun of their teacher. 

In the meantime Marco had taken the place behind her and put his hands on her waist, so that she had the feeling of sliding over the ice surface like her "sister-in-law", from which she was of course still extremely far away. 

However, she became more and more secure and got used to floating over the mirror-smooth surface. 

When her boyfriend encouraged her to close her eyes, she even did that and this time she actually had the feeling of flying and the trust in Marco never seemed to have been deeper. 

All of her thoughts, which were in the direction of separation and distrust, were suddenly blown away. 

Why should her boyfriend cheat on her? 

In fact, there was no reason to do so, and minor differences of opinion did not result in this. 

He whispered to her that she was doing well and at some point he said that she should just stretch out her hands. 

When she did what she was told she suddenly felt no more ice under her feet and realized that she was probably in the air. 

Slowly she noticed, without opening her eyes, how she was being lifted higher and higher and the request to be lowered again on the floorcame without thinking about her lips for another second. 

With immediate effect, her wish was obeyed, so that she was back on the ground and now opened her eyes again. 

The pretty Austrian exhaled relieved and her voice trembled when she asked what Marco had just done to her. 

His voice was completely calm when he mentioned the correct name of the figure, the overhead lift, although his girlfriend's eyes now widened and Marco immediately tried to calm Sandra down with gentle touches. 

A thank you for not dropping her came more than relieved from her lips and now was the first moment when she glanced at her students again and noticed that no one was laughing anymore, but without exception everyone was impressed by her courage. 

She carefully climbed off the ice again and switched back to ice skating shoes for ski boots. 

Apparently she was in a particularly hurry and she made no secret of the fact that this sport was clearly not for her. 

Although otherwise she loved every sport. 

The only thing she was happy about was that it was Marco who had lifted her and not anyone. 

Because she could trust Marco. 

She was even more sure of that now! And although her pulse was fast and her breathing was strong but shallow, this fact calmed her immensely. 

After a fleeting goodbye to Marco and Teresa, she set off again, although she couldn't help but tease Marcos again, whereupon he just rolled his eyes and sent her a "butterfly kiss" when she was already back in the gondola before she completely broke eye contact and finally got over the shock of having survived an overhead lift. 

She breathed in and out deeply and only answered the excited questions of her students with tight, closed answers, since she was simply out of a conversation at the moment.

In the end she wanted to wriggle out of a conversation but unfortunately could not stop and a little reluctantly got into a friendly conversation with a student. 

The smile crept back onto her face until it stayed at face and she wanted to cheer with joy, because all the tension suddenly left her body and was replaced by a routine that she knew she could rely on. 

A little later than the other groups but exhausted and happy, she and the children she had been supervising arrived at the bus that afternoon and stowed her slide in the luggage compartment before she got on the bus and closed her eyes for a moment. 

She opened them opened again so that she noticed that Eva had sat down next to her and was looking at her almost with a questioning and even skeptical look while she took off her helmet and briefly explained to her "friend" how the day had gone with her group. 

Which the head professor acknowledged nodding, whereby even with the greatest effort of the brown-haired no real conversation came about and in the end they got out in silence. 

Of course, the Styrian did not know that the reason for Eva's dislike of the overhead lifting of Marco was, as that was usually her and Teresa's privilege. 

Slowly and again in thought she continued her way to her room. 

For a moment she stopped in front of Fabian's room and wanted to knock to be able to enter, but stopped at the last moment. 

Her thoughts couldn't be. She was still taken and this afternoon alone had shown her that this relationship was on the mend. 

And she definitely didn't want to endanger that. 

With a sigh, she went back to her shared room with Eva and at the same moment rubbed her eyes tiredly, whereupon she woke up at the same moment when she saw Eva jumping a more or less perfectly performed double toe-loop and a double combination, before she lifted her leg and practiced dry scales on both sides, what wasn't necessary because this time it was in perfect balance. 

Eva performed all these figures that belonged to figure skating with a calm and a perfection that Sandra envied. 

And during all of that her friend didn't even notice that she was standing in the doorway.


End file.
